Crossing Paths
by Nikolettelime
Summary: Trent Malloy is missing, The Texas Rangers are in the middle of a murder investigation, Presidential Agent Nikole Morgan shows up and calls in a favor to Alpha Team 7 to help find their missing Army brother. Yeah I suck at summaries. Please rean & review
1. Crossing Paths

Chapter One

_Uppercuts Bar_

_Dallas, TX._

_2230 pm_

Two men wiped down tables and set the bar up for the next day.

The younger one, a 6'3" blonde headed, blue eyed former Army sergeant, looked like he was stressed out over something, but his boss, Butch McMann, said nothing.

He was used to the kid saying nothing during or after a case.

He'd watched him grow up and knew that when he was lost in his thoughts, to say nothing, just wait it out and let him speak first.

The kid said nothing until he saw Butch to his truck, "See you tomorrow, Butch. You have a good evening."

"You too, Trent," he said, closing his door. He watched for a moment, as Trent disappeared into the shadows where he parked his Stingray. "Thunder," he whispered, "I know you are looking down with pride on your son, but, Lord bless him, he can find trouble in a windowless room."

Trent Malloy walked up the stairs to the office above the bar that he, his partner, Carlos Sandoval, and office manager, Kimberly Sutton rented from Butch.

He picked up his personal office phone, and dialed, "Major, I need your help."

_Morgan Home_

_2255 pm_

_Harden City OK_

She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt. You could tell by the empty take out boxes and cups on the coffee table that she was and had been depressed for a while.

The phone rang, waking her out of the silent stare she had on the TV, "_Veritas Investigations, _this is Nikole, how may I help you?"

"_Major, I need your help." _Nikole took mental notes, _"Knows I was in the military, male, stressed."_

Trent sighed, "Its Trent. Trent Malloy. I know it's been a while, since _Iraqi Freedom _at least."

"Trent, is everything okay?" Nikole was already on her way up the stairs, when a wave of dizziness came over her. Fighting it off she pulled out her ready over-night bag from the closet.

"What's going on, Sergeant?"

Crashing could be heard before he said he had to go and disconnected.

Nikole fell to the floor gasping in pain, before she finally gripped the side of the bed and made a quick call.

_2255_

_7 Investigations Office_

_Phoenix Arizona_

A tall blond smiled when he saw his team throwing wads of paper as he unconsciously rubbed his chest through his black shirt.

He shook his head when the youngest member of the group dumped a trashcan full of paper wads over Ezra Standish, the resident gambler, "JD, you better pick up all that!"

"Yes, Chris, I will!"

The phone rang, pulling the private investigator from his thoughts, "Seven Investigations, this is Chris Larabee, how may I help you?"

"_Hey, Lt. Col. Cowboy," _came the soft voice of a woman.

"Nikolette Erikson-Morgan, how are doing?"

"_Well, I need a favor. Trent Malloy is missing and I know that even you, cold-hearted as you are, will want to help as well as the rest of your mini battalion, will want to help."_

"My 'mini battalion'? Look whose talking, dear. This coming from the girl who is a former presidential agent and had 4- star generals kicked out of the presidents' office, just by walking in the door."

"_Chris, honey, who had the power when I was in the military?"_

"I did, but I was your CO."

"_Good boy, now who was the PA longer, you or me?"_

"You, but I only know that because you got into a bar when you were 17."

"_My brother has a big mouth."_

"No, your conduct precedes you more than Ezra's."

"_But you will come, right?"_

"Yes, but you need to answer this question; have you go to the doctor for your chest pains? Or do I need to get Nathan to talk to you?"

"_Christopher Larabee, I-,"_

"Nathan!"

"_Okay, no, I haven't. It's not bad and it comes and goes nothing to worry about."_

"You forget, honey, that you and I share a bond and if I'm feeling a tenth of what you are, I'm sure even you'd be on your knees."

"_Been there, done that, Chris. Just get to Dallas ASAP, and bring your army." _

Chris smiled as he put the phone down and looked up to see Nathan at the door, "Nate, I need you to do me a favor."

Chapter 2

_1955 pm_

_Hyatt Hotel_

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

Three men and two women sat at a table over looking the ocean, when the older mans phone went off, "Fenton Hardy speaking."

"_If you value the life of your dear son, I suggest you get 500,000 worth of diamonds by midnight Tuesday. That gives you three days."_

The caller hung up and Fenton Hardy looked across the table at his youngest son, "Joe, when was the last time you were in Dallas?"

Joe looked at his dad, "When we were with Agent Morgan, three months ago."

Laura finally spoke, "What's going on, Fenton?"

"Someone just called telling me to pay a ransom for Joe, or they will kill him. I think it's time we go to Dallas, boys. I don't like the idea of holding someone's fate in my hands."

Kimberly Sutton got out of her car and smiled when she saw Trent's Stingray in his parking spot. When she saw the door to the office open she shook her head. "Trent Malloy, it's not even 7 o'clock in the morning, and you are already at the-"Butch McMann was just getting out of his truck when her heard Kim scream.

What he saw next nearly made the ex-boxer say an explicit; Kim stood in Trent's office doorway, blood on the frame and carpet, lamps and plants were also broken and knocked over.

He pulled Kim aside and had her sit at her desk chair, while he made a phone call, "Walker, we have a problem… It's Trent."

Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger was in his office with his partner, Jimmy Trivette and fiancé, Alexandra Cahill, when he got the call.

"We need to get to the office, something about Trent. Alex, call Carlos, please."

She was already placing the call, "Drive carefully, Ranger. We have three inches of snow already, and more is coming down."

"Always," he said as he kissed her good bye.

By the time they reached Thunder Investigations, an officer was talking to Butch and Kim, while a young woman and an older man were looking over the scene.

Trivette raised an eyebrow, "She's what; 4' 11", 5' nothing? 16 or 17? Her partner is old enough to be her grandfather," he whispered.

Walker slightly grinned, noticing that she was talking with the man, but heard every word Trivette just said.

"Ranger, I'm 5' 1 ¾" and am 23. This is my father- in- law, James Johnson. Walker how are you?" She said, shaking his hand, slightly grimacing at the movement, although no one noticed.

"I'm good, Nikolette, how are you?"

"Ah, good as can be. Trent called me last night, that's why I'm here. Does Katie know, yet?" she asked referring to Trent's mother.

Walker shook his head, "We wanted to know what we were dealing with first."

Trivette watched the exchange, "You know each other?"

Walker smiled, "She was Trent's CO while they were in the military. We met a few years back."

Carlos walked in, "What happened?"

Kim, having just finished her statement, answered, "Trent's missing," she said, accepting the Kleenex that Butch handed her,

James and Walker both noticed Nikole looking pale, but so did Butch, "Kimberly," he said, "Take Agent Morgan downstairs so ya'll can go over the files and notes the two of you have."

Carlos and Nikole embraced and he whispered quietly as she nodded.

Butch, Walker and James shared a look, "What's wrong with her?"

Trivette, being on the phone, didn't know what was going on.

James breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw three familiar people, because, to be honest, he really didn't know what was wrong with his youngest daughter-in-law.

"Fenton, Frank and Joe Hardy, I would like for you to meet Rangers Walker and Trivette, Carlos Sandoval and Butch McMann."

Fenton and his sons shook hands as he explained why he left their vacation in paradise to come to Texas where it was just short of a blizzard, "I got a call saying to pay 500K as ransom to get Joe back. But as you can see, he' right here, so what do we have?"

After relaying what they had and knew, the Hardy's said that they were going to the hotel to put their things away so they could be of more assistance.

CH. 3

_08:11 am_

_Woods_

_Unknown Location_

Trent Malloy came to, tied to a chair in the middle of a barn.

"_Headache? Check!_ _Double vision? Check! Dizziness? Check! Great, a concussion to go along with being kidnapped. What's next? Target practice?" _He thought, as he worked on the ropes.

He could hear birds, a river and the wind howling as the wind blew.

"_Maybe they didn't know about my throwing stars. I can cut myself out… Unless these guys did their homework and then they may be after Mom and… SIBLINGS!" _

He tried much harder to get out of the ropes that held him to the chair.

_09:04 am_

_Uppercuts Bar_

_Dallas TX._

Nikole sat on a stool at the bar as a wave of dizziness came over and she closed her eyes against it, as she inhaled sharply, wincing.

Kim set a Coke® in front of her, "Thank you, Kim."

"Are you okay, Agent Morgan?" she asked, noticing that Nikole had rubbed her chest at times and looked dizzy.

"I'm good, Kim, thank you. And please call me Nikole; Agent makes me feel older than I am."

She coughed and put her hand to her chest with a slight grimace, hoping that Kim hadn't noticed.

However, she wasn't so lucky, "Do I need to call an ambulance?" she asked worriedly, crossing her fingers, wishing she could get Nikole to say yes. But was denied that luxury, however, as the very independent agent shook her head, "I'm fine."

They continued to go through the files, until finally the men came in.

Nikole up at them, "Daddy, the boys said they would be here soon."

Walker nodded, "Well as much as we want to stay, we need to get to the office and James is coming with us, since he has the friends in high places."

Nikole nodded and not 15 minuets after they left 7 men entered.

Nikole stood up, smiling, as she grabbing the edge of the bar for support.

"Cowboy," she said, nodding to the man in al black, whose serious face had a slight smile on it at her comment.

"Don't call me 'Cowboy', Nikolette, you may regret it."

She returned the smile. "Carlos, Kim, Butch, I would like to introduce a few of Trent's and my friends from the army. Presidential Alpha Team Chris Larabee, leader, Devlin 'Vin' Tanner, sniper, Nathan Jackson, medic, Ezra Standish, con man and genuine pain in the rear, Buck Wilmington, our very own cowboy Casanova, Josiah Sanchez, resident chaplain, and JD Dunne, technical support."

The men tipped their hats, snow falling off of the brims, as they looked around the bar. Carlo and Butch moved a few table together to get ready for a late lunch, while Kim separated the files they had already gone through, from the ones they hadn't.

Chris Larabee kept a straight face as he studied Nikole while she sat a box on the floor. She'd lost a little weight since the last time they saw each other and she looked like she was in pain.

He barely had time to react when he heard her gasp in pain and start to hit the floor, catching her just in time, "Nathan," he said.

JD ran outside to get the med kit, while the others backed up, Carlos and Butch comforting Kim, who was standing in shock, as the medic went to check her.

CH. 4

_13:42 pm_

_Old Barn_

_Unknown Location_

Trent smiled happily when the ropes gave, finally. Over three hours were lost getting free. But it was worth it, and he could go home to his family.

He swung the door open and was startled by the blast of cold wind, but still kept going; he had to get home.

How it could go from 58 degrees to 29 was a mystery to him, _'This isn't Oklahoma, it's Texas, a little normalcy would be greatly appreciated,' he thought as he zipped his jacket the rest of the way up._

As he walked he realized that the snow was falling harder, "The clouds parted, the skies opened up, and God said, 'I hate you, Trent Malloy.'"

He was nearing the road when he heard a vehicle, realizing too late that it was the people who had kidnapped him in the first place, and ran in the opposite direction.

He was almost to the tree line, when he felt something sharp hit his arm and he pulled out a tranq-dart, "So now I'm a stinking dart board, great."

_12:52 pm_

_Uppercuts Bar_

_Dallas, TX_

Nathan shut the office door and was met by 8 anxious faces, "I'm not sure what's wrong with her but I've got her on an IV, to keep her hydrated."

Chris closed his eyes, "I'm staying with her," green eyes flashed daring anyone to object, or challenge him.

Vin Tanner stepped forward, "We both will, Nathan."

Carlos went to object, but Chris held up his hand, "She's like a little, sister to me," his voice cracked, "I can't lose her too."

Vin's hand on his shoulder was probably the only thing that _did_ keep him in control of his emotions.

Chris fell asleep around 1:30 in the morning, sitting by Nikole's side, only to awaken an hour later to find the power off and Nikole shivering under the quilt the had found in the closet.

Pulling off his trench coat, he lay behind her and covered the both with his coat.

Nathan walked in later and smiled at the scene before him only to quickly lose it when he felt the young woman's forehead. He opened up his medical bag quietly and emptied the contents of a syringe into the IV, before leaving.

Chris woke up to find both him and the former agent by him covered in sweat and realized her fever had broken, as Vin came in with a cup of coffee and offered it to him, his face showing worry and traces of a sleepless night.

He slide out from behind Nikole and accepted the offered cup, "You need to sleep, Vin," he whispered.

"Cain't," the sniper answered, "not while she's sick."

Ezra Standish walked in "Mr. Larabee, Mr. Tanner, Ms. Sutter wishes to have a word with us."

Kim Sutter sat at the bar, "Roll call; Ranger HQ?"

"_Present._"

"Hardy Family?

"_Here," "Here."_

"Presidential Alpha Team 7?"

"My dear, Ms. Sutter," Ezra said in his southern drawl, dusting off his shirt sleeves "we are all present and accounted for, with the exception of Mr. Tanner who is with Ms. Morgan."

"Good, everyone is present. What we know is that this is the work of Terrence Quinn's sons. Trent sent Quinn to prison a few years back, and they knew what they were doing when they took him, but the question is, why target Joseph Hardy?

"_I can answer that," _Joe's voice came over the speaker, "_Four years ago, I sent their uncle to prison. He was murdered by a rival gang and I was told that eventually, there maybe people wanting revenge. They've yet to come for me, but it's a matter of time."_

Walker's voice came over "_Not if we can help it. Miss Hardy, what do you have?"_

"_These guys have planed everything down to a 'T'. Snowmobiles, skis, they know what they're doing, we just have to stop them, before anyone else gets hurt."_

Kim looked at Chris, "Mr. Larabee is there something you wish to add?"

Chris sighed, "The boys and I met Matthew Quinn about a year ago. _If_ Trent had a run in with him we need to get on the ball, because them boys don't mess around."

Walker came back over the speaker, "_Okay, thank you, guys. Now, everyone but _Alpha 7 _is dismissed, ya'll have a good day. How is Agent Morgan?"_

Nathan spoke, "Not too well, sir. We have her on and IV, and a heart monitor; she had a very high fever last night, which at some point broke. Vin Tanner and Chris Larabee have been watching her, since we lost power last night and the generator is broken. We are doing what we can and keeping her comfortable until the storm blows over or help arrives, whatever happens first."

"_Thank you, Nathan. Meeting adjourned, keep me posted; dismissed."_

Everyone was lost in their own thought when shots were fired, causing them to take cover and return fire.

Vin was asleep leaning against the couch beside Nikole, when he heard the shots and pulled her gently to the floor, as he grabbed his rifle from the table.

"Chris," he called crawling to the door, "I'm coming out!"

Ezra jumped behind the counter, "Mr. Tanner, I do not believe this is the time to indulge un in your-,"

"EZRA, SHUT UP!" he yelled throwing himself behind an over turned table, "I called so I wouldn't get shot!"

The shooting soon ceased, leaving the group relieved.

"Who was that?" JD Dunne asked as he and Ezra stood up from behind the bar.

"I don't know, kid," Buck answered, "but I don't like getting shot at." Josiah carefully glanced out the window, "It appears they left. Is everyone okay?"

Everyone was answering him back until they saw Vin on his knees with Chris in his arms, as Nathan removed his Kevlar® vest, "Chris," Nathan said, ripping the shirt open a bit more, "hold still. Vin, apply pressure, while I get some bandages together."

CH. 5

_09:21 am_

_Old Warehouse_

_Location Unknown_

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Trent Malloy exclaimed, as he looked around the room, "What is this; hide and seek? Ya'll ain't playing very fair!"

A voice came over an intercom, _"It's good to see you still have a sense of humor, Mr. Malloy." _

Trent studied the room as he spoke, "So you know who I am, but I don't know you…. That's not very courteous."

"_Touché, Mr. Malloy, touché. Does the name Terrance Quinn mean anything to you?"_

"Oh, God, this can't be good."

"_You're right; it isn't good; for you anyway. For my brothers and I it is though. Here's the thing; you've probably already figured that you are being held in a warehouse. Your job is to escape, but there are booby traps everywhere. Individually, they will only inflict minor injuries. However, together, well, let's just leave that to your imagination."_

_09:33am _

_Holiday Inn_

_Dallas, TX_

Frank Hardy looked out the window of the room he and his little brother shared, 'Why didn't you tell me that you had testified?"

Joe shrugged as he typed on his laptop, "You were on your honeymoon and it wasn't all that important at the time."

Someone knocked on the door and the next thing Joseph Hardy knew was his brother was unconscious on the floor and he had a tranq-gun pointed at his chest, "You're next, Hardy."

CH. 6

_08:52_

_Travis Ranch_

Teec Nos Pos_, AZ_

Retire 4-star general Orrin Travis was at his desk when the phone rang, "Mr. President, so glad you were able to get back to me so quickly. Joseph, you and I have been friends for many years, but is it wise to have Alpha Team 7 teamed up with Agent Morgan and the Hardy's?"

"_It's not just them any longer, the Texas Rangers under the direction of Cordell Walker and Thunder Investigations are now involved. I think that should keep them out of trouble."_

"Yes, sir. Just curious, how did a 23 year old woman carry so much weight that when she walks into your office even a 4 star general has to leave?"

"_If I told you that, Orrin, I'd have to kill you," _the president said.

"Fair enough, Joseph. Looks like Mary has brought breakfast in, so I better let you go," he said, motioning a very pregnant Mary Travis-Larabee to proceed into the room, as he hung up.

"Mary, should you be carrying that tray up the steps in your condition?"

Mary smiled, "Orrin, the baby isn't due until late next month. Eden promised you that she would never let me do anything to exhausting, and she is a woman of her word, otherwise, I think you would still be single."

Orrin Travis watched as his former daughter-in-law left the room and smiled, as he remembered what had led up to her meeting and eventually marrying the man he now employed as leader over his late son, Stephen's, private investigations office.

She hated him with a passion, which was evident… at first.

_Stephen and Mary had been married for a little over a year when they learned she was expecting their first child. Everything was going great; Stephen had a good job, Mary would come by to do paperwork, and have Billy with her. Until that fateful day when Mary was running and errand leaving father and son at the office._

_That was when an upset former client came in. Billy, now 5, had been in the back room where they had set up a place for him to play, when he was there. He had heard a man yelling at his father and hid in a closet when he saw the man pull out a gun._

_It had taken months with no success to get the poor child to finally speak, until a certain man entered the lives of Mary Travis and Billy._

_Orrin had met him three years before when he had joined the military and had taken an instant liking to him. He learned that the man at one point had a wife and son but they had died one night while he was out of town getting horses, when an arsonist had started a fire._

_He carried not only the weight of no longer having family, but also of guilt. Guilt of not being there to be with them and guilt of being gone longer than he had originally planned._

_The man had formed a team of individuals to carry out and execute orders that "never took place," and had trained a young woman under him, who became his protégé._

_President Joseph Stalin had called 4 Star General Orrin Travis' team Presidential Alpha Team 7 or the Magnificent Seven for short and had retired them to work as civilians for future work should the need arise._

_Orrin had moved his son's PI office to another location and Mary became the secretary again, getting ready for this group of men to arrive. A man in black walked in, and that was when sparks and tension flew. "May I help you? The office isn't open-, Oh," she said, realizing to whom she was speaking, "You must be one of the men hired to rid this town of its bad elements."_

_He just looked at her calmly and answered, "Name's Chris Larabee, and lady, I __**am **__the bad element," before walking out._

_Three months later, it was his Eden's 25th__ wedding anniversary and Mary along with the help of Nettie and Casey Wells had set up their ranch and Inez Ricollias restaurant _The Saloon, _into a Western town._

_Orrin looked around and saw Chris in his regular black attire surrounded by the other 6 members of his elite team. Mary was serving drinks with a few other women and had forgotten about Billy as he went to play with some of the other kids._

_Chris watched quietly as some of the boys pushed Billy away from them and left him behind as they went their own way and startled the horses hitched to a horse-drawn wagon. Billy was lost in his own thought and didn't realize it was headed directly at him until Chris came out of no-where and knocked him out of the way. _

_Mary, who looked up as her son disappeared from sight, feared the worst and ran over, shouting his name only to see him in the arms of the much despised 'gunslinger.' _

_Billy saw his mother and ran to her out stretched arms. _

_Chris saw that he was safe and turned to join his men, "Mr. Larabee," he turned at the soft voice and looked at the concerned mother, "thank you," he touched the rim of his hat with a slight nod and left._

_A young woman sat with Mary and Eden Travis, "Mary," the girl began, "I know Chris is slightly rough around the edges, but he's a good man. Why don't you let Billy ride with him for a little while? They both could use a little healing."_

_6 months later _

_Company Get Together_

_Travis Ranch_

_Orrin watched as this young woman wormed her way into the very heart of the matter in just seconds and was pleased with Larabee's choice of a replacement. Mary looked at her as a little sister as did Chris and so she was a mutual friend knowing even their darkest secrets._

_Mary finally relented, "Okay, he can go." The girl got up to tell the investigator the news but Mary grabbed her hand, "Nikole, thank you." The smile Orrin got as from Nikole as she left was priceless, as he then saw why she had been a Presidential agent, before anything else. _

_Chris looked at Mary as he packed his horse and Nikole packed her horse for Billy, "Mrs. Travis, I give you my word that I will take care of your son, as though he were my own. He will be safe. We will be a few hours away by horseback, on my property camping and staying in a cabin I've got out there. If you need me, ask Agent Morgan or one of the boys and I'm sure they will help you find me."_

_Mary nodded and smiled a real smile at him this time, "Thank you, Mr. Larabee, for doing this for him. He needs someone to look up to and I think you have shown him a great deal."_

_Chris slightly smiled, "You can call me Chris, ya' know. I don't bite; much."_

_Mary laughed, something she hadn't done in over two years, "Only if you stop calling me 'Mrs. Travis,' that's my mother-in-law."_

_The man and child rode off into the sunset on horseback, as the family of a very special little boy looked on. The bonding time was only going to be three days long since Chris had to return to work on Monday and Billy had to go to school on the following Friday, as a second grader._

_Orrin was in his office when the phone rang, "Travis, uhuh, okay, thank you." He hung up and dialed a familiar number, "Vin, we have a problem get your group together and meet me at the Saloon."_

_Six men, Mary and Eden Travis met the former general within an hour at the restaurant, "We have word that someone found out that Billy saw who killed Stephen, and are now looking for him. We can use this to our advantage because we know this terrain better than they do. Chris told me that they are staying at his hunting cabin, by the lake. Pack up and get going, boys, and bring my grandson back."_


	2. Credit

Yeah, sorry, I forgot to add that I own no body, except my own OCs, sadly enough…. However those I do own are;

Nikole Morgan

Sheriff James Johnson

Dr. Lukas Stalin

Dr. Cassandra Stalin

Dr. Jordan Stalin

Dr. Kathleena Stalin- Johnson

Alex Johnson

Col. Johnathan Johnson

President Joseph Stalin

(Yes I know what I was doing when I created him as President. The Communist was JOSEF Stalin… There's a difference :D)

And finally the fact that Vin Tanner is Labled as Devlin, is mine. Everything else was taken, so I used the next best thing. Also, to those who have labled Chris Larabee as Christopher Adam Larabee, I am NOT copying off of you. I have good friend whose name is Christopher Adam, and I couldn't see myself using anything else.

Some of the content is based on things that I have either had happened or read about, or perhaps my dreams went wild and I just used them as a base for the next scene.

A lot of the times I mention children and what they are doing from someone's POV, is experiences I personally have had with children; and there's plenty of those. :)

Anyway, I just thought that I would clear that up. Please review and tell me what you think, would like to see, or if you have any questions.

Thank you!

Nikolettelime


	3. The Beginning of the End

_CH. 7_

_10:06am_

_Uppercuts Bar_

_Dallas, TX_

Nathan looked at Butch after they had moved Chris to the office and had him on another couch, "I need a bottle of whiskey. It look's like I'm going to be doing some quick field medicine."

Butch nodded and left the room, as Buck and JD left to get more medical equipment from their pick-up.

Chris grabbed Vin's arm, "Take care of Mary and our girl, Vin."

Vin shook his head, "Yeah, with your help, Cowboy. Even if I have to drag your hide back here."

"You're willing to follow me to hell," Chris hissed through clinched teeth, as Nathan pulled the bandages back.

Vin slightly smiled, "I've already done that, Chris, but I'd be willing to do it again in a heartbeat."

Butch returned with a shot glass and a full bottle of the drink and Nathan poured a glass, before handing it to Chris, "Drink it, because once I get started on your shoulder, I won't stop 'til I'm done."

A sharp intake of breath from behind the group of men had them turn to see Nikole sitting on the edge of the couch pulling the pieces of tape off her chest, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? Cowboy, I sure hope you pass out quickly, because my shoulder is on fire right now."

She went to remove the IV, but Chris's voice stopped her irritated muttering, "Nikolette, you so much as think of removing that IV and I will kick your rear until next month."

Nikole glared at him, but complied, smiling evily when he tried to fight the three men off, insisting that he was fine, "Chris, I have Mary on speed-dial, and I'm sure, even 8 months along she can beat your backside."

It was his turn to glare, as the others laughed, "You're just evil, Morgan, just evil," he said as the seditive took effect.

"What did you do?"

Nathan smiled, "I gave him a seditive about an hour ago, right after it happened, mixed with water. Used whiskey to calm him down as it took effect. Not the best thing to do, but we use what we have."

JD came in followed by Ezra after they finshed their rounds. Butch was helping Vin hold Chris down, while Josiah held a lamp so Nathan could finish stitching up their leaders shoulder.

JD noticed Nikole, "Nikole, you're awake," he said, a smile on his face.

"Shouldn't I be?" she asked with a slight smile of her own.

Ezra went and knelt in front of her, "Nikole," he said softly, "no, you shouldn't. You still have a fever, and if I'm not mistaken, you are in a great deal of pain as well."

Vin and Butch both looked at each other, as she bit her lip, "I'm not weak, Ezra," she said looking down.

Carlos was about to say something but Butch shook his head and Kim took his arm and started showing him a stack of files on a table.

"I know you aren't, honey." Ezra said, his regular gamblers charm forgotton, "but you really need to rest. We're snowed in here until we are rescued or it lets up, whatever happens first. We don't need you hurt any more so that what you already are."

Buck was standing in the doorway, watching the exchange, "_And they say chivalry died with the middle ages._" he thought as Ezra went to a more human side, dropping his pokerface, to comfort a friend.

CH. 8

_10:01 am_

_Travis Ranch_

Teec Nos Pos_, AZ_

"_Bring my grandson back," _General Orrin Travis had stated, but never had he thought that it would prove nearly fatal to one of his own.

_The six investigators mounted on their horses and headed into the woods that led to the solitary hunting shack that bordered the Travis Ranch. They had been on the trail for three hours, when Vin jumped off his horse, signaling the others to remain quiet._

_No one knew what was going on at the shack, until they rode in after hearing gunshots._

_Chris had Billy pulled tight against him as he returned gunfire, cringing as a bullit found its mark in his left shoulder._

_By the time the shooting was over, all but one of the would be assassines had been killed and Billy had ran to his mother who had tagged a safe way behind the men._

_Vin held onto Chris' arm as Billy walked up to the remaining gunman, that Buck and Ezra were holding, and pulled out his antique pocket watch._

_Billy looked the man in the face then turned to the lawmen, "He killed my father."_

_Chris looked at the young boy, "He won't be able to hurt anyone else, Billy; we got him."_

Orrin was later told that Chris had passed out due to the blood loss and it was two days before Nathan deemed him well enough to go home. One of the spare rooms was given to Nathan to use as a make-shift clinic, until Chris was totally out of the woods.

Mary walked in, "Call the boys, please," she said, almost desperately.

"Is something wrong, Mary?" Orrin asked, reaching for his phone,

"I don't know, but check on them, for me."

While her former father in law was on the phone, Mary looked out the window at the light snow falling, as Billy played in the yard.

_Mary watched as Billy identified the man who had killed Stephen and looked at Chris when he spoke, just realizing that he had been hurt protecting her son._

"_He won't be able to hurt anyone else, Billy; we got him."_

_Mary gasped when Chris passed out and ran to his side, as Vin called Nathan over. She sent Billy with JD and Ezra, while her, Buck and Vin helped Nathan._

_Chris ended up with a high fever by early morning, having someone stay with him. Mary fought tooth and nail to stay with him for a few extra hours, hoping to find a time to tell him thank you for saving her only childs life; but also something else, something more important to say._

_Chris woke just as the sun was rising, to her setting by him, watching, "Mary?" he whispered, wondering if it was really her._

"_Shh, Chris. It's okay," she said, as she gently brushed the damp hair off his forehead._

"_Billy?"_

"_He's fine. He fell asleep not long after we found ya'll."_

_Chris weakly grabbed her hand, "Mary, I love you," he whispered, before being claimed by the much needed sleep, he'd een trying to fight for five minuets._

"_I love you, too, Chris." _

Mary never thought that that she would ever say those words to the self- proclaimed "bad element," but she did, and she meant every word of it.

Orrin Travis stood behind Mary for a moment, debating how much to tell her, "They're fine, Mary."

Mary didn't turn from the window, "No, Chris and Nikole are both hurt, Orrin. You can tell me that, I'm not fragile or anything."

_11:25 am_

_Uppercuts Bar_

_Dallas TX_

_Nikole Morgan walked from the tent and was met by her commanding officer, "Captain Morgan, it's our watch." _

_Nikole saluted, "Yes, sir." _

_Major Christopher Larabee looked at the young woman by him, for a moment, "Kole, I've been promoted to colonel."_

_Nikole didn't look at him; she knew what that meant. He would be placed with a new team and they would wind up with his replacement. _

_But she knew that this was what he had been waiting for, "You have my congratulations, Colonel Larabee."_

"_So, are you ready to take over, Major Morgan?"_

_Nikole stopped and looked up at him, "What?"_

"_General Travis told me to choose my team. You are my successor, _Belladonna_," he said, using her handle, letting her know the seriousness of what they would be taking on. They were already on recons, that never existed, but now, they would be taking on rescue missions; that didn't exist._

"_What of the others?"_

"_I got a good team, _Bella, _I'm keeping them. You are nw able to go on your own missions when you are not with us. We are the _Magnificent Seven, _but you are the glue that holds us together. You are number eight, but we need you as the unofficial….liaison for us."_

_Nikole nodded; she was going to be with her group. Seven men, one woman, but with all their expertise combined, they were a deadly force to reckon with._

_They walked away from the next tent, and kept watch. It had been nearly four hours, and they were headed back, when the bomb hit. _

_The colonel threw her to the ground, as pieces of buildings went everywhere. _

_Nikole was pinned under Colonel Larabee, until the _Magnificent Seven, _arrived with help and the major and colonel were taken to the doctor, as the other soldiers went to ground zero. _

_That night had been the worst, the eighteen year old had seen, and had stayed with her every since. _

_They buried almost every orphan that had been residing in the school, and the entire village mourned the loss of the innocent. _

Chris quickly sat up with a quiet cry of _Bella _on his lips, as Nathan and Butch ran into the room, "Chris, you're okay," Nathan said, as he checked his former CO's shoulder.

"Where's _Belladonna_?"

Butch cocked his head, "Who?"

"Nikole's handle was _Belladonna _while we were in the military." Nathan answered, "She was silent, but deadly and someone compaired her to the nightshade. It stuck and that was and is who she is to us. But also, she became a little sister to us all, which is more important than anything. Ezra, go see if you can find her she's not here."


	4. Trent Malloy and Friendship

_Hey, everyone! _

_Thank you for staying with me this long. _

_I just wanted to say that by now it has become too time comsuming to put in time, place, location for everything. _

_By know you should have an idea where everyone is located. _

_If not, message me or review and I will get back into the habit of putting it before _

_each location. _

_Anyway, just thought ya'll should know, so back to the story. __J_

Vin Tanner walked into the makeshift clinic and saw Christ still sleeping and Nikole sitting on the couch, not even realzing he was there until he sat by her.

"You need to get some sleep, sis," he said softly.

"Can't," came the equally soft answer, "eerytime I close my eyes I see it happening all over again."

"Johnathan is on a mission, isn't he?"

At her answering nod, he under stood the fear she had; waking up to an memory that the person you love never coming back.

"I'm right here, Kole," he said, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sleep was pulling at her, but Nikole had to know one thing, before she gave in, "You'll stay, no matter what?"

"No matter what," he confirmed, smiling as her breathing evened out.

SOT-MAG7

Nikole knew that she was being followed as she made her way to the storage room, and to the exit.

Chris was sound asleep and everyone else was as well, or were putting all they had into the never ending pile of files and didn't notice that she had removed her IV, before slipping past them.

She saw his shadow getting closer and knew what she had to do. The moment she saw him, Nikole had Vin in a chokehold, "Dang it, Sniper! Don't follow me," she hissed, as he tried to pry her arms from his neck.

"You're a backwoods country girl, _Bella,_ I don't think that you would hurt family. We're too much alike for that."

Nikole took that into concideration for a moment, before she finally put him to sleep, "That's why I'm doing this, Vin you're family," she whispered, as she lowered the unconscious man to the ground. "I can't let you stop me," she said, brushing the hair from his face, before placing a kiss on his cheek and rushing to the exit door.

SOT-MAG7

The snow falling wasn't near as bad as before, as Nikole Morgan went to the locker behind the bar where a small locker was located.

She unlocked it and pulled out a black canvas bag and three smaller cases.

As Nikole took off her jacket and put on her shoulder- holster, she remembered why she loved this job; being able to help people no matter what happens to her, life or death.

She opened up the canvas bag and opened up a small case to find a suture kit, smiling to herself, she ran her hand over the needle, and shook her head; she'd had to use it one too many times, stitching herself up when the need came and became almost as good as her four family members that did them for a living.

SOT-MAG7

Joe Hardy found himself in an old warehouse, alone and getting very upset with the person who was detaining him, "I demand to be released. I think I know enough about Murphy's Law that I could write several books about it; ask my brother." He turned to leave, "So I'll be going now."

"_You have a smart mouth kid, but you get to go join your friend. Now you have to find a way out of here, however there is on thing. The place is booby trapped; individually, it will be very painful, but well the rest we will just leave it to your imagination what will happen."_

SOT-MAG7

Fenton Hardy walked into the hallway in the hotel where his sons were rooming, carrying two deli sacks, and knocked on the door, "Frank, Joe, I've got dinner!" he said. When they didn't answer, he pulled a small pouch from his pocket and had the door unlocked within 30 seconds.

Walking in, he immediately knew something was wrong and pulled out his side arm as he carefully walked in and searched.

"Frank? Joe? Boys, where are you?"

Something caught his eye and he walked over to the closet and cautiously opened the double doors.

"Frank!" He nearly shouted when he saw his first born unconscious in the small space. He felt for a pulse as he called the front desk for their doctor on call, and sighed happily when he felt one.

SOT-MAG7

Ranger Walker was looking over papers when his phone rang.

Alex Cahill was over at an extra desk going through he files and looked up at her fiancee as his phone rang the second time in five minuets and became worried when he walked out.

"We have a few problems," he said after he called everyone to attention, "Trent Malloy went missing three days ago. Joseph Aaron Hardy went missing earlier this morning; Christopher Adam Larabee was shot this morning as well, and finally, Keirstien Nikolette Morgan is missing now. We know that all three have had a run- in with the Quinn family and this is to be treated as that family untill they are proven innocent."

A ranger in the back raised his hand, "I have one small question, sir. With all due respect, why have people in Hawaii helping us with this case, when we have all the equipment here?"

"That's a good question. We needed the ladies to have something to do, and keep them safe. I actually have them being monitored to protect them, and no one knows that they are helping us.

But back at the case at hand; Larabee and Morgan are Special Ops. They won't stay down long and with this being the eye of the storm and not only is their electricity out, so are the phones in their area.

If Morgan left on her own free will, she is walking into a serious predicament. We are expecting more snow and it is going to be nothing short of a white- out. She could freeze to death as could the rest of the team that's there."

SOT-MAG7

_Fire trucks surrounded the small house, as it engulfed into flames again, as the fire hit the water heater. Chris Larabee emerged from the truck he was driving, Buck Wilmington hot on his heels, "SARAH! ADAM!" he yelled, trying to get to the burning house. Buck pulled his best friend back, "Chris, it's too late. There's nothing you can do." _

_Chris fought with Buck trying to reach the house, finally breaking away, until he was tackled when he nearly reached the house. One moment Buck was on top of him trying to calm him, the next a fist hit his jaw. Last thing he remembered was the apologetic look of Buck Wilmington._

Chris jerked awake, only to have JD put his hand on his chest, "Chris," he said quietly, "don't move. Please, Chris," the last part was almost a plea.

Was he hurt more than he originally thought?

SOT-MAG7

Ezra looked at Nathan, Carlos and Butch, while the others were looking over the files, "Our beloved Miss Morgan, has preformed a rather unentertaining disappearing act on us, and it seems that dear Mr. Tanner has accompanied her."

"No, he didn't," a voice from the back room answered.

The men turned and saw Vin Tanner standing there, rubbing his neck, "She done got the drop on me."

Nathan walked over to him and led him to a chair, "What'd she do?"

"Put me in a headlock. I thought she was going to let me go, but…," he let the sentence drop.

"'But' what?" asked Carlos, as the medic looked the sniper over.

"She's in survival mode. And the only way to get her out is to go slowly. I trained her," he added barely above a whisper.

Nikole walked through the snow and pulled her leather jacket a little closer as a gang came out of the shadows, "Well, well, well, what have we here, boys?" a Spanish man said, "A little _senorita _is lost. Why don't we show her the way back home?"

Nikole glared at the man; back home, she could deal with the Mexican gangs, but here, here was a different story. She knew none of the leaders out here in Dallas, but knew she could at least try.

"Do ya'll know how to get to Denton, rapido?"

The gang laughed and stepped forward, removing knives, as Nikole just stood there and shook her head; somethings never change.

Nikole stumbled into the alley way. She had won; taking out all six members and left the fray with a laceration along her side. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the suture kit, "This is going to hurt like crap," she hissed as she treaded the needle.

_Sacrifice or death? _

_One life or many?_

_Family or nothing? _Those questions ran through her mind, reminding her why she had left the family she had without a word.

**Trent Malloy**

Trent Malloy knew what was going to happen. He had heard his captors talking and realized that they wouldn't stop until they had killed all involved in arresting their family members.

He sighed as he started putting names together for that list of companions he knew he would soon be getting.

Christopher Larabee had made an attempt at arresting the oldest boy, Matthew, but that didn't go too well when they were ambushed and all but Josiah and Nathan were injured in that run-in.

Joeseph Hardy had sent their uncle to prison, where he had been killed in prison.

Devlin Tanner was in the same boat as Chris was, no doubt about that.

Then there was Nkolette Morgan. She had brought down two uncles in the Quinn family.

God, how long had it been since he had thought of her? He, Chris and Vin had taken in the hardheaded, stubborn brat and soon learned that they all had something in common.

Larabee had lost everything; wife, son, the will to live, and forced his best friend away.

Tanner never had anything he could call his own, being bounced around from foster home to foster home until he was 12, then he became a runaway.

Morgan was an orphan who pushed everyone and everything away even after finding her family when she was almost 17.

After the four of them met, they become very close.

Chris took to being best friend and confident very seriously.

Vin may of had nothing, but he had plenty to give; Chris his life, Nikole a big brother, and Trent a good friend.

Nikole gave them trust; the best thing she could, because they had earned it and she never trusted anyone.

Trent was unsure what he had given the makeshift family, but he hoped it was just as good as what he'd received.


	5. Lyrics Sadly the Song Isn't Mine

Standing Outside the Fire by Garth Brooks

We call them cool

Those hearts that have no scars to show

The ones that never do let go

And risk the tables being turned

We call them fools Who have to dance within the flame Who chance the sorrow and the shame That always comes with getting burned But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire 'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire We call them strong Those who can face this world alone Who seem to get by on their own Those who will never take the fall We call them weak Who are unable to resist The slightest chance love might exist And for that forsake it all They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire Standing outside the fire Standing outside the fire Life is not tried, it is merely survived If you're standing outside the fire There's this love that is burning Deep in my soul Constantly yearning to get out of control Wanting to fly higher and higher I can't abide Standing outside the fire Standing outside the fire Standing outside the fire Life is not tried, it is merely survived If you're standing outside the fire Standing outside the fire Standing outside the fire Life is not tried, it is merely survived If you're standing outside the fire


	6. Devlin 'Vin' Tanner and Family

**Vin Tanner**

_We call them strong, Those who can face this world alone, Who seem to get by on their own, Those who will never take the fall _

_Family._ The one thing that he'd always wanted and finaly had, thanks to two men, and two women; Christopher Adam Larabee, Trent James Malloy, Nettie Welles and Keirstien Nikolette Morgan.

Chris had become the brother and friend he'd never had. They were so close, they could tell what the other was thinking and wanted to say before they said a word.

The only regret was that he had wished he could have known Chris when he was younger.

But then he wouldn't have got into trouble that sent him into the military in the first place and led him to meet the rest of _Alpha Seven_.

He'd lived in Tascosa, TX for as long as he could remember, up until his mother died. Then he was bounced around like an unwanted rag doll. Then he turned 12 and became a runaway. He was a witness to a mugging gone wrong done by his 'friend' and he took the blame.

He was sent to another home, and the woman promised that when he turned 17 he'd enlist in the military. The woman stood up for him the next 5 years, but died three days after he graduated high school, when she had a car wreck.

He joined the military almost a month later.

He pushed all the rules and made some enemies during the first two months he was there.

Finally, one man had had enough and brought him in after they had saved a medic from a beating when he failed to save another soldier.

Major Christopher Larabee brought him onto his team and explained that General Orrin Travis had told him to build an elite team.

He and Chris became almost like brothers, and even let his walls down around him. The other 5 men in the group consisted of a chaplin, because no one knew the missons they'd be doing, the medic they'd saved, a conartist who preffered Armani® to Wranglers® unlike the rest of them, a Casanova, and a kid same age as he was. But there were two others off the record; the seargent who taught the selfdefence classes they needed and a young woman his age, who could sip in and out without being seen.

Trent Malloy trained him in hand-to-hand combat, and became a big brother to him, like Chris.

And Nikole Morgan became the little sister that he trained and could confide in, when he thought the others would laugh.

Larabee, Malloy, Tanner and Morgan; an odd family but family, his family, nevertheless, and one that he'd never give up.

They all had something in common;

Chris had lost everything there was to lose, except his life… but not by his choice. He would have, had they not have met, and Chris found a surragate little brother.

Trent had found where he belonged even though he didn't think his father approved and became a good brother figure.

Then there was Nikole. She had never met her family until two years before, when the people she 'stayed with', as she put it, realized they had adopted their own granddaughter and had a family reunion. Still, she pushed the boundaries and let them know that she could make it on her own.

Having nothing himself, Devlin 'Vin' Tanner' found himself surrounded with people like him.

The six men in his group became his brothers, the young female agent became a little sister, and the hand-to-hand combat instructor became another brother, though they were separated at times by many miles of land and water.

"_Family is more than blood ties; it's a connection and love that they have."_


	7. Christopher Larabee and Everything

**Chris Larabee**

_We call them fools, Who have to dance within the flame, Who chance the sorrow and the shame, That always comes with getting burned, We call them weak, Who are unable to resist, The slightest chance love might exist, And for that forsake it all _

_Everything. _That one word would describe what Chris Larabee found when he joined the military. Six men were in his group, Alpha Team 7,doing the missions that never existed.

He became friends with a young girl that joined as soon as she turned 18 and a hand- to- hand combat instructor.

Four years ago, had you mentioned he would find a reason to live again, he would have probably decked you. He lost his high school-sweetheart and 5 year old son to an arsonist fire at their home. He and best friend, Buck Wilmington had gone to a horse sale out of town and decided to stay another night since it was late, only to return to the farm house burning. For three years, he tred to drown his sorrows in alchole, vowing to never care again,until a young man joined the military and broke down his walls.

After he got out of the military, Retired General Orrin Travis hired him to lead Seven Investigations and form a group to be his team. Alpha Team 7 then became private investigators, getting the front page on the local gossip page, 'The Clarion', in the paper, wrote by no other than Mary Travis, their office manager and Gen. Travis' daughter-in-law.

"'_**MAGNIFICENT' SEVEN INVESTIGATIONS NOW OPEN"**_

Chris wasn't thrilled when he saw the article, but decided that it was best to keep the peace. Over the course of two years, Mary's less than curteous articals had become more of an edification, than scathing, for the team and after a time Mary had won his heart and vice versa, though, neither would admit it at first.

In a way she reminded him of Sarah.

_God_, Sarah, how long had it been since he had went to visit her and Adam? Mary told him to go, multiple times, especially on what would have been their 10th anniversary. But then they found out that Mary was expecting their first child together, that Billy would be a big brother, and reminded him that he had family, still yet.

A beautiful wife, an amazing stepson, (though he looked at Billy as his very own) great inlaws (General Travis and Eden were the only parents that Mary had left), six amazing brothers, a best friend, and a little sister, and several additional family members. A rather large family that he would do anything to protect.

Yep, everything he ever needed was right there, in the form of ex-military personal, doctors, and a newswoman.

He knew what he had to do. The throbbing in his shoulder had stopped for now and from the looks Vin Tanner was giving him, he also knew what needed to be done.

Chris had been told what had gone down and that Nikole Morgan had gone out on her own, against medical advice.

When he got his hands on her, she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week, let alone be let out of his sight. She could be so irritating, with her cocky attitude, beautiful smile, and her ways of getting information would probably teach Ezra a few things aboun being a conartist.

And Trent Malloy, was another trouble magnate that would get the intimidating '_Larabee Glare' _he was known for.

Yep, both of the kids would be dead… No they wouldn't, he'd give them a slap on the wrist, they'd tease him about the glare because it didn't work on them, and he would tan either of ther hides, because they meant too much to him.

_All for one, One for all _was their Ranger's motto and to Chris, that was enough to get him to nod at Vin as they had done five years before, and sneak out into the snow covered Dallas landscape.

Everything was just too much to lose to him.


	8. Nikolette Morgan and Trust

AUTHOR'S NOTE…...

**WARNING:** This is Nikole's point of view and what she has gained from her life with the 7 and Trent Malloy, and what led up to it.

However, most is in a flashback form and deals with implicated child abuse, death and it's aftermath. I WOULD NOT normally write anything like this, but I felt that this was a pertinent part of the story and how trust can be given easily, but how much harder it is to give it again once it is broken. If you do not like anything like this, you can wait for the next chapter or go onto other fiction

Sadly enough, things like this have happened near where I live, recently. 

**Nikole Morgan**

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Trust. _As Nikole Morgan sat in the snow covered alley, her thoughts floated to that one word. She trusted no one for years. Growing up in foster home after foster home, she had found one girl that she could trust. A girl who hid her from the abusive hand of their foster parents, even though they were the same age. The eight year old girl would take careof_ her, _though she, herself, was covered in bruises. Now,17 years later, Nikole tried to block out the memories, but couldn't.

_She could see the shadows on the wall from her hiding place under the bed. _

_The teacher just looking at the marks but never saying a word about it. _

_The neighbors turning out the lights as her best friend's screams ripped through the silent winter night, for helping Nikole with her homework._

_The police coming to take her away from there on an anonymous tip. _

_Attending the funeral of her friend, with the detective that rescued her at her side, as she laid a single yellow rose on the casket._

_Several foster homes and orphanages, being told she wasn't wanted because she never knew her parents._

_Learning that "_A nice family had adopted her_." She would never believe those words again, nor would she ever trust. That died with young Elisa Marie Tanner, and could never be brought about again. Even with Officer Conrad Astro and his wife Annette._

She sighed as she looked at the needle in her hand and shook her head. Old habits die hard. Pain made you stronger and pain meds was the cowards way out. She would NOT use them as long as she could make that decision, and she could. She leaned back against the wall, and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes, memeories assaulted her again.

_For months since her adoption, she had fought them tooth and nail, not letting them get close to her. Never speaking a word unless it was 'yes'm' 'no ma'am' 'yes'ir,' 'no, sir'. They took her to pick out paint and decorations for her very own room across from theirs._

_Later she was told that they were a little surprised when she chose a muted dusty rose paint and roses to cover her room. She would then tell them finally that her and 'Lisa would play in the rose garden when they could, but hide also when it was too loud in the house. Roses were a sence of comfort and still was._

_The first Christmas with her new family, holding onto the old bear that 'Lisa had given her, staring at the tree with multiple presents underneath. Her foster mother coming to sit on the floor by her, with a big cup of hot cocoa and whipped topping and cinnamon. Annette asked gently, afraid to touch the child and scare her, if she was okay. The 14 year old girl turning to her and throwing her arms around Annette's neck, taking her off guard. _

_Annette and Conrad reading the Christmas story to her._

_Her very first real Christmas at the age of 14, after years of neglect. _

_Turning Sweet 16 and leaning that the Astro's were her grandparent's, having themselves just learned._

_Meeting her biologic parents for the first time, when they finally got out of Witness Protection after having sent away several people for drug running._

_Meeting her 'uncle' the president and becoming his personal agent, due to her street experiences._

_Still not fully trusting anyone, but learning to, as she signed her name to the application for the military._

_Being brought into the Rangers, and given a group of her own, albeit temporary._

_Meeting Devlin 'Vin' Tanner for the first time and learning that he was her best friends baby brother._

_Both grieving at her grave in Texas, while on military leave. _

_Him finding out that she had chosen the angel that marked her grave._

_Tracing the words on the concrete_

**Elisa Marie Tanner**

**May 16, 1990- April 25, 1998**

**Sister**

**Friend**

**Angel**

"**May she rest in peace forever in the rose gardens in heaven" **

_Her finally learning to trust, in the forms of a long-haired, Texas sniper, and a black-clad, green-eyed commanding officer._

They trusted her to get them through and to have their backs, as they had hers.

Her family wasn't expecting retaliation from the Quinn family in the form of the children, since they were so young when their parents had been arrested, but they had learned of their family and were taking it out on the family thaat put them away, and the officers involved.

Trust is earned not given, and her family, as odd and make-shift as it was, had earned it and needed her to watch their backs. And she was, hence the reason Vin Tanner now had a bruised neck.

"_I promise to take care of Vin, 'Lisa. Don't worry,' _the words of her eight year old self drifted on the wind as she made her way to the end of the alley.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE…._

_If you are or have suspecions that someone, young or old, is being abused, call the National Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-4-A-CHILD_

_Or the Domestic Abuse Hotline at _1-800-572-7233


	9. Something Else That Sadly I Don't Own

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

She walks to school with the lunch she packedNobody knows what she's holding backWearing the same dress she wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with the linen and lace, ohThe teacher wonders but she doesn't askIt's hard to see the pain behind the maskBearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never bornThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angelSomebody cries in the middle of the nightThe neighbors hear but they turn out the lightA fragile soul caught in the hands of fateWhen morning comes it will be too lateThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angelA statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rockA broken heart that the world forgotThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angel


	10. Getting the Family Together

Orrin sighed as he placed the phone in his pocket, "Eden, will come here a moment, please?" he called as he gathered papers and his briefcase.

Eden walked in and noticed his travel case on the desk as he opened his gun cabinet, "Orrin, is everything alright?"

"We need to pack a few things for at least three days. Nathan Jackson just called, said that Larabee, Tanner and Morgan have gone AWOL. I have a strange feeling that this case may go out with a bang."

Eden nodded, "I'll go help Mary with packing. Where will we be going?"

"Oklahoma, President's orders. He already has a team ready on standby as we speak. They are…. experienced in working with non-existent missions and people."

Eden Travis nodded, understanding full well that this was no ordinary case and what she needed to do, since she'd done it plenty of times before, "I'll contact the Wells' and have them meet us at the airstrip." She said referencing the small airport her and Orrin had bought for Seven Investigations and whatever other business that may need to be done.

MAG7~~~~~SOT

Four doctors ran through a large house, moving some equipment and setting up others.

"Luke," one of the female doctors called, as he went through a small refrigerator full of blood,

"Yes?"

"Agent Tanner needs O- Positive, Agent Larabee is A- Negative, Malloy is B- Positive and we know what Nikole is," she added almost sadly.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I know, Cassie."

He half smiled, "These are just precautions, though, and we don't even know that we are going to be needed."

"Daddy!" a younger woman, called, walking into the room. Had Luke taken the time, he would have seen that his daughter looked just like her mother at that age. However, this was not the time to notice such things, "Agent Nathan Jackson, just called. General and Mrs. Travis will be arriving within the hour. Jordan," she said, indicating the younger man beside her "will be escorting them from the airstrip to the door."

He nodded, but called his daughter back when she went to leave, "Kathleena," she turned, "Yes?"

"Get an OR set up, Jordan, help your sister. Nikole is going to need an emergency cardiopulmonary surgery the moment she gets here."

Cassie answered the phone as it rang, listened a moment, then hung up, "That was Ranger Walker. It seems that I need to set up a second OR, because Agent Larabee got shot and was without proper equipment."

Luke thought a moment, "Let's prepare five rooms; you can never be too ready."

Kathleena Stalin- Johnson looked out the window of the room she had just set up and sighed, remembering the first time that she'd laid eyes on her baby cousin.

_She and Chris sat in a corner booth alone, while the rest of 7 Investigations had found other area's to sit in, when whistles and hollers split the air._

_A young woman wearing red lipstick and black leather walked in and had caught the attention of several of the men at Inez's Saloon. Kathleena raised one eyebrow, "If she ain't a corner decoration, I don't know what is."_

_Chris only smiled as he sipped his Coke® and nodded at Vin, who acknowledged it, by raising his glass in salute._

_The girl caught the eye of one particular man sitting at the bar before smiling and winking at him as she walked past, and headed straight for none other than Devlin Tanner. She sat right up against him, "Buy me a drink, Cowboy," she said, with a stunning smile._

_Kathleena was about to strangle the girl, but Chris stopped her, "Wait, Ms. Stalin, watch."_

_She did, and the man at the bar walked over and pulled the girl up by her arm, "You're supposed to be with me!"_

_She jerked away, "I don't see your name tattooed to my arm, so what makes you think I'm supposed to be with you?"_

_The Juke box stopped, Inez 'wiped' down the bar in the same place she had been, 5 minuets before, Trent Malloy reached for a pouch on his belt, Buck Wilmington grinned, Ezra Standish shuffled his cards, Vin Tanner relaxed in his booth, watching the man carefully, Josiah Sanchez prayed quietly, Nathan Jackson pulled his backpack closer, and JD Dunne cocked his head as he watched Buck._

"_My name may not be on your arm, but it's on your heart, honey," he said, pulling her closer, and held a gun to her temple, "Which is why I am going to take you by force, out of this…. this…. building. _

_Kathleena watched as the small woman had the man on the floor with her stiletto heeled boot on his neck and her own weapon pointed at his head, "Mr. Quinn, I'm sure you won't mind coming downtown with, will you?" she asked sweetly._

"_Of course, I'll go with you," he answered, only to receive an evil smile in response, "No; Agent Sanchez will be taking you." _

_The man was forced to stand and saw several badges being held out for him to see, including hers, "Special Agent Nikolette Morgan," she said, then turned as she opened the door, "Good night gentlemen, Inez, Mrs. Travis."_

_Kathleena looked at Chris, "You knew who she was and why she was here?"_

"_Yep, I met her while I was in the military. You want something done without anyone knowing, she's the one you call. It seems that your grandfather wanted you to understand what your cousin did, for future reference."_

Kathleena shook her head at all the ways that one move could have gone wrong.

All it would have taken was a stray bullet, and they could have been standing around dressed in suit saying nice words about one of them. That was the first time she had met Nikole, the next time was under far different circumstances.

MAG7~~~~~SOT

Mary Travis- Larabee sat on the plane, looking out the window, absently brushing back Billy's hair from his face, as his head lay on her lap.

_Mary raced into the ER waiting room and saw the remaining members of Alpha 7 and Nikole Morgan, "Where is he?" she asked looking around at the faces of his team, his brothers, before finally coming to rest on the only woman of the group, "Agent Morgan," she said, icily, "where is Chris?_"_ she asked, with a glare that would rival the known 'Larabee Death Stare.' Nikole saw the look in the older woman's eyes and knew where she'd see it before; in her own, "Excuse me, gentlemen, ma'am,' she said walking out of the room._

_Mary would have followed her, but the soft words from a Southerner stopped her, "Mrs. Travis, I do believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you'd allow her some space for the time being."_

_She turned, "And why is that, Agent Standish?"_

_Buck spoke, "Because, Chris took the bullet meant for her, Mary."_

_Mary rose an eyebrow, "But you weren't even on a case, at this point."_

"_No," Josiah, replied, "but we were taken Miss Morgan to the airport. It seems that her husband is MIA in on a mission, and the president needs her assistance. Chris had to make a stop at a local…. store and she went in with him. There was a robbery taking place and one of the robbers got carried away, took a shot at her. Chris knocked her out of the way, and took her bullet. And here we are, she killed the man who shot him, but you have to understand Nikole, before you fully understand the situation."_

_Mary found Agent Morgan in the cafeteria, "Agent Morgan," she said, indicating a chair, do you mind?" Nikole shook her head, as she toyed with her coffee cup, "I should have known something was wrong, Mrs. Travis." _

_Mary reached across the table and held the young agent's hand, the slight flinch from the younger woman, not going unnoticed, as Vin walked in and got a cup of coffee and stood off to the side, watching them, "Chris and I have a very… strange relationship, Agent Morgan. However, I do know that he would do anything to protect someone he loves and cares about."_

_Vin joined them, as he heard his surrogate little sister's next sentence, "It was happening again and I couldn't stop it." He pulled her into his arms, and nodded at Mary who gave a sad smile as she left the two together._

_Buck saw Mary coming back, and walked over to her, "How did it go?"_

"_She has some monsters that are finding a way out of the closet, and this caused them to surface again. Vin is with her now trying to get her out of the flashback."_

_A doctor walked in, "Anyone here for a Christopher Adam Larabee?" The six people stood as one, "How is he?" Nathan Jackson asked._

"_He's in recovery, right now, but we do expect a full recovery. The bullet hit right above his heart, and wound up against his left shoulder blade, so needless to say, had he'd been shorter, we'd be having a different talk right now." _

_The doctor walked off after assuring them that a nurse would be in to tell them what room._

"_This wasn't a robbery, per se," said Ezra, thoughtfully shuffling his cards, "Mr. Larabee was shot where Miss Morgan's' head would have been. This was a highly calculated commencement of hostility that has, with no doubt, to do with Miss Morgan's return as the President's influence of antagonism."_

"_Can you explain what he just said?" JD asked of no one in particular._

_Mary interpreted, "The robbery was a set up. They knew that Nikole was on her way there. She was the target; they just weren't expecting Chris to step in the way. They know she works for the president."_

It was much later, during a heart- to- heart, that Mary saw who Chris Larabee really was, thanks to Vin Tanner, and Nikole Morgan. She then knew how much she loved the man in black, when she found that he'd do anything for family. Yes, she loved Christopher Adam Larabee with all she had, and was thankful that she hadn't realized it too late.

But she still had one question; Why did all the mysteries involving the Quinn's also involve Nikole?

MAG7~~~~~SOT

An older couple sat on the back porch, watching the chickens, when the phone rang, "Astro, yeah, we'll be ready. Thank you, sir."

"Conrad is everything okay?" his wife asked from his side, seeing the worry etched in his handsome features.

"That was President Stalin; it seems that the Travis and Larabee families are on their way. Team 7, Nikole and Trent are in trouble."

_For months since her adoption, Nikole had fought them tooth and nail, not letting them get close to her. Never speaking a word unless it was 'yes'm' 'no ma'am' 'yes'ir,' 'no, sir'. Annette's heart broke for the little girl they had adopted and tried to give her space and a room of her own. They took her to pick out paint and decorations for her very own room across from hers and Conrad's._

_Needless to say, they were a little surprised when Nikole chose a muted dusty rose paint and rose border to cover her room. " 'Lisa and I would play in the rose garden when we could, but we also hid when it was too loud in the house. Roses are a symbol of secrets and friendship." she'd told them._

_Their first Christmas as a family, Annette walked into the living room, and saw her holding onto the old bear that 'Lisa had given her, staring at the tree with multiple presents underneath. She went to sit on the floor by her, with a big cup of hot cocoa and whipped topping and cinnamon. Annette asked gently, afraid to touch the child and scare her, "Are you okay, honey?" The 14 year old girl turning to her and throwing her arms around Annette's neck, taking her off guard, "It's beautiful, ma'am. " 'Lisa would have loved being able to enjoy a real Christmas." Annette waited for the young girl to fall asleep on the couch, then wept in her husbands comforting arms, for the child that should have been there, not the young adult that was there._

_Annette and Conrad reading the Christmas story to her, later that evening after they had dinner together and enjoying the look of delight when she learned that the house was going to be full the next day. Very much so, that they would have to bring in extra chairs and tables._

_Her very first real Christmas at the age of 14, after years of neglect. _

_Turning Sweet 16 and leaning that the Astro's were her grandparent's, having themselves just learned. A very bittersweet moment, when they learned that they could have been raising her from the day she was born and carrying the guilt that wasn't theirs to carry. When she met her biologic parents for the first time, after they finally got out of Witness Protection, having sent away several people for drug running. Nikole never questioned why they gave her up for adoption; she knew why. "The remaining family members of the gunrunners would have used her against them and kept her parents from testifying. Finally putting away the guilt and shame that her parents and grandparents had needlessly carried for over 16 years._

MAG7~~~~~SOT

Katie Malloy looked out at the freshly fallen snow and sighed, as a familiar truck pulled into the just shoveled driveway. Rangel Cordell Walker met her at the door, "Did you find him?"

"We have a location, Katie. A plane is coming to pick you up in about two hours, so go ahead and get the kids ready. Alex will pick you up and take you to the airstrip."

Katie nodded, "Have you heard anything about how he is?"

"I'm sorry, but, no, I haven't."

Katie watched as he left, and then went to Trent's bedroom, lost in old memories.

_Trent walked into the room where his mother was sitting, "Mom, I can't stay here for a while."_

_She knew that with the karate studio and side job as a private investigator that her oldest would, at some point, get on the wrong side of somebody, but never so much so that he'd have to leave for a while._

"_What happened?" she asked, pulling him down to join her on the couch._

"_I was asked to follow a man whose wife was afraid that he'd been having an affair. It turns out that he was selling military grade weapons to a local terrorist group. I contacted the ATF thanks to some people I know, but not before they saw me and three men got away. I parked the car six blocks away, and used the alleys, o get here. I just wanted you to know because they may have tapped the lines."_

_Katie listened to Trent, never realizing until know, how dangerous his job really was until now, "I have an overnight bag that I've kept packed for you, never knowing when I may get a call," she said, biting her lip, "I'm just glad you could tell me yourself." _

_She walked him to the door, and kissed his cheek, "Go with God, son,' she said, as tears filled her eyes. _

_Trent turned and gave a salute at the back fence, before he climbed over and disappeared from her view._

Katie answered the door and led Alex Cahill into the living room, "Where's Tommy and the kids?"

She was answered by the front door closing, and three kids walking in. Tommy nodded, "I'll get them some stuff to tied them over, Mom."

He returned shortly with a bag of various games and toys, "Let's go."

He was Trent Malloy's kid brother and he knew when he was supposed to take the role of 'man of the house' and now was the time. He could tell by the look on his mothers' face.

MAG7~~~~~SOT

Nettie Wells sighed as she looked out the window of the plane.

Vin Tanner was her little boy, even though she met him after he joined the military. He had met her in town one day and helped her save her ranch from the banker who'd fixed the books. She remembered the look on his handsome face when she invited him to dinner the first time.

_The young man was walking to his beat up Chevy truck, when Nettie stepped onto the porch, "Vin," he turned slowly to look at her, a cross between curiosity and caution on his face, "Stay for dinner, son."_

"_I cain't be imposing on you, ma'am," he said quietly, "ain't right."_

"_Nonsense, it ain't imposing, son," she said, taking his arm, and leading him inside._

_It then became a routine that every Sunday after morning church services, Vin would go to her ranch, have lunch and help with chores. _

She remembered one particular afternoon when he didn't show up and she called Buck Wilmington.

"_Mr. Wilmington, Have you seen Vin today? He normally comes by, around 12:30 to have lunch and help with the horses."_

_Buck sighed, "Miss Nettie, I'm sending Ezra to pick you up. Something happened; Chris and Vin are both in the _E.R_."_

_Ezra Standish gave his costmary salute and walked out to his Cadillac, a frown on his normally mischievous face. "God, You realize that I do not customarily pray. Conversely, I will make an exemption since this one entreaty it is not for me."_

_He paused to get his barings together and heard a voice, "You do realize, Ezra Phillip Standish that you don't have to use five dollar words when you talk to Me, don't you?"_

_Ezra smiled, "Is this like the 'still small voice' that Josiah is always refering to?"_

_The Voice let out a small laugh, "If you are complaining that perhaps I can talk to you in a different manner?"_

_Ezra quickly answered, "No, thank you, this is fine."_

_Nettie was waiting on the porch when he pulled the car into the drive, "Mr. Standish, how are they?"_

"_It's very pleasant to see you as well, Mrs. Wells."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Ezra, thank you for picking me up. How are you?"_

"_I'm alright, ma'am. Thank you for asking. When I left, they were being taken up to the OR. Mr. Jackson was going to call Miss Rayne and see if she could come in from Oklahoma and help."_

_Two doctors, a male and female, walked into the waiting room, "Is anyone here for Devlin Tanner?" the woman asked._

_All stood, and Josiah slightly smiled, "We're here for Vin and Chris, Doctor….?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm Cassandra Stalin, Mr. Tanner's doctor. He has a broken leg from where it appears he hit the ground rather hard from a fall. He also has a low- grade fever. What concerns me the most, however, is the blood loss. He was shot, here," she said, indicating the left shoulder of her male counterpart, "and the bullet nicked the subclavian artery. We removed the bullet and were able to control the bleeding and repair the damage. He will be taken into a room shortly and I will let you know soon which one and what floor."_

_Dr. Cassandra Stalin stepped back and allowed the other doctor to step forward, "I'm Dr. Luke Stalin, Mr. Larabee's doctor. He broke a few ribs when he fell from, Agent Jackson, I believe you said from scaffolding. He took two shots to the torso, one here," he said, pointing to the left side of Cassandra, "and one here," indicating the right shoulder. "The good thing is, both were through and through. We just had to do some patching. I will let ya'll know when he is moved to a room with Mr. Tanner." _

_He waited until Cassandra left, "I was hoping not to see you guys under these circumstances again, boys."_

_Buck gave a slight smile, "Sorry, Luke, couldn't be helped. The Quinn's showed up a bit early.'_

"_You know each other?" Nettie asked from behind the group._

_Josiah nodded, "We served together, from _2004- 2008_. He was head surgeon and Nikole's uncle. We met a few times under unavoidable circumstances and he always patched us up."_

_Luke smiled, "Yeah, well, like last time, the government is paying for it. My father called my wife and me in for this so we have all we need in enough paper to make the nonconformist have a fit, that you call Larabee's and Tanner's medical records." Dr. Stalin's pager went off, "I have some rounds to make, but I'll be back."_

"_Was it that bad for him?" Nettie asked, with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips, "Why didn't anyone say anything?"_

_JD answered, "Vin doesn't talk about the war, Miss Nettie, because we saw a lot of stuff over there and some hit a little close to home for him."_

_Seeing Vin for the first time since he'd been admitted, Nettie sighed at all the machines that surrounded the young man._

"_Oh, Vin, how could this have happened?" she whispered, brushing stray hair from his face, as she took his hand. The young man had found a way into her heart and she couldn't explain how, even if she was asked. Vin looked to be no more than 25 and Nettie was surprised that someone so young, could see much more than an average person in their lifetime._

"_Nettie," the whispered call made her look into the beautiful blue eyes of her surrogate son._

"_I'm right here, son," she said, brushing his hair back, "Where's Chris?"_

"_Right here, Vin," came a familiar voice from behind Nettie._

_Chris was looking at him, Mary at his side, holding his hand, relief written on her pretty face._

"_We'll ride again, Vin," Chris sid wih a smile._

_Nettie smiled, they were all good men, but Vin was special; he was her 'little boy' and no one elses. Dr. Cassandra Stalin came in, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Wells, but visiting hours are over. We posted a guard right outside the door, so these… boys, will be protected." _

_Nettie looked at Vin, "Dr. Stalin, is Vin giving you a hard time?"_

"_Him and Mr. Larabee both. Trying to bribe their way out of here," Cassandra answered, with a frown._

"_You can't get anything past Aunt Cassie, gentlemen," A young woman about Vin's age walked in, gve Mary and Chris a hug, then greeted Tanner with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "However, play poker against Uncle Luke and you will be out of here in less thn 5 minuets," she added, receiving a glare from her aunt. "Sorry, Aunt Cassie, I've worked with Larabee too long for that to work anymore."_

"_Who is this, young lady?" Nettie asked with a small smile of amusment._

"_That," Cassie said, "is my niece, who is going to be in trouble if she doesn't go out for guard duty, in five seconds."_

_The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, but was interrupted by Chris before she could answer, "Nettie Wells, this is Nikole Morgan, our little sister."_

"_Ah, good, someone to keep you in line, during, my and Mary's absence."_

_Vin tried to stay awake, "She's our body guard? God help us," he said, quietly as he fell asleep. _

_Nikole kissed his forehead before she left, "Goodnight, big brother," she whispered, as she quietly did the same to Chris. _

_Nettlie and Mary both stayed with the two men until they knew the two men were asleep for the night._

_Nikole was in the waiting room with a paper in her hand, "Good night, Mrs. Travis, Mrs. Wells."_

Nettie smiled as she thought about her adopted son, so young, but he'd touched several people through out his life.

_'Fore she died, she told me "Boy, you're a Tanner. Don't you ever forget that." Even though I was just a little feller those words have echoed in my heart to this day. I reckon I just want to live up to being a Tanner._

_Yes, he was a Tanner and his mother would be proud of him._

President Jospeh Stalin looked at the pictures on his desk. His late wife and their two boy, Luke and Erik were in one. Another was of Luke, Cassie and their 8 children. Luke as a doctor in the military. Kathleena and Jordan graduating college. Kathleena and Alex Johnson's wedding. And finally the picture of 8 men and one woman; his team of elite soldiers called the Presidential Agents.

He picked up the files from his desk and looked oer the names before putting them into his case.

NAME…. Christopher Adam Larabee CODE NAME…. Cowboy

OCCUPATION…. Alpha Team 7 Leader RANK…. Lt. Col.

NAME…. Devlin James Tanner CODE NAME…. Sniper

OCCUPATION…. Sniper RANK…. Captain

NAME…. Buck Wilmington CODE NAME… Casanova

OCCUPATION…. Weapons Expert RANK…. Sgt.

NAME…. Josiah Aaron Sanchez CODE NAME…. Preacher

OCCUPATION…. Chaplain RANK…. Lt.

NAME…. John David Dunne CODE NAME…. Tech

OCCUPATION…. Tech Support RANK…. Corp.

NAME…. Ezra Phillip Standish CODE NAME…. Gambler

OCCUPATION…. Mission Fabricator RANK…. Lt.

NAME…. Nathan Erik Jackson CODE NAME…. Medic

OCCUPATION…. Team Medic RANK…. Lt.

NAME…. Trent James Malloy CODE NAME…. Ace

OCCUPATION…. Hand to Hand Instructor RANK…. Sgt.

NAME…. Keirstien Nikolette Morgan CODE NAME…. Belladonna

OCCUPATION…. Agent Provocateurs RANK…. Maj.

Joseph sighed as he went over the lables and shook his head. Forur of his best agents had walked into a trap and no one could have known that it was going to happen or stop it.

The available family members were on their way to Oklahoma on a private jet that would be landing in an hour and he was going to meet them at the airstrip behind the Stalin Family Clinic in Harden City.

He nodded to his Secret Service Agents, that were in the room with him and they left with him after doing a routine check.

General and Mrs. Travis were the first off the plane, followed by Mary, Billy, the Wells, Katie Malloy and her three youngest and the Castins.

Joseph greeted them all and led them into the clinic after a short ride in a Suburban.

Luke walked into the living room and met them at the door, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Stalin Family Clinic. I'm Luke, the two taking your coats are Jordan and Kathleena, and the beautiful woman bringing in lunch is my wife, Cassie."

Cassie gave a slight smile as she set a tray on a table that was already full of several others, "I believe we've met a few of you, under similar circumstances before. I just wish we coul meet under different ones at some point. There are four bedrooms on the east wing, along with a den. The wast wing is the surgical wing complete with 6 ORs, equal Post-Op rooms, and a den there as well. This is the main room, meals will be here, and in the dinning room. Upstairs are seven additional rooms. Two are offices, the other five are more bedrooms."

Mary looked down at Billy, then back up, "He wants to know where you got Batman's ® house and where the cave is," she said with a smile.

Jordan answered, "Well, Billy. I was looking through a book that talked about his house and I thought it would be cool to have a house like his to help people that are heroes. My grandpa thought it would be a good idea, too, and so now we have this place to help all sorts of dfferent heroes."

Billy looked thoughtful, "Like my dad and uncles?"

Jordan smiled,"Yes, like your dad and uncles. But you're a hero too, you know."

"I am?" Billy asked, eyes growing big in surprize.

"Yes, you are because you help your mama when your dad can't be home. After lunch, I'll take you to see my cousin's horse and show you the cave. How does that sound?"

Billy looked up at Mary, who nodded.

The two boys disappeared after lunch and Mary smiled when she saw them at the barn.

"Jordan is great with kids, Mrs Larabee, you don't have to worry," Kathleena said, as she looked at the expectant mother.

"Yes, he is. Call me Mary, please, Mrs. makes me sound old."

"Do you know what you're going to have?"

"No," she said, absently rubbing her stomache, "Chris and I wanted to be surprised. Billy can't wait until the baby is born though. He's ready to be a big brother."

"They will be fine, Mary. Belive me, if they worked with Nikole, they have got to be stubborn, to have gotten their way some of the time,"


	11. Back Together

Vin Tanner looked over at Chris Larabee and nodded. They had to do this to protect their families and find Trent Malloy.

They snuck out the back and headed to the locker, "Looks like our sister got here before we did," Tanner said as they got their weapons.

"Good thing we remembered that we have a locker here,' Chirs said as he picked up a bag and slung it over his uninjured shoulder, "Otherwise we'd have to convience the others that we needed our side arms just because."

Vin looked at the sky, "We have about two hours until it gets dark, then another hour before the secong part of the storm hits. We need to find Erikson- Morgan and Malloy before then."

They had been walking for a while when they saw a few gang members off to their side nursing recent injuries, "Did ya'll by any chance see a young woman-,"

"Yeah," one said, "tell your slut that if we ever see her again, that _Bete Noir_ will kill her."

Vin pulled the guy closer, and got in his face, "That '_slut' _is my _sister._ Now where did she go?"

"She went into the alley."

"Was that so hard?" Tanner asked, shoving the man back, as Chris headed to the alley.

Larabee saw a trail of blood and the started following it until they saw the object of their search leaning agaisst a building, eyes closed and gun ready, "_Bella_?"

The gun was in his face before he could finish the first syllable, "Easy, sister," Vin whispered, carefully stepping between Chris and Nikole.

She finally looked at them, "I told you not to follow me, Vin. I could have killed ya'll."

"But you didn't," Larabee said, "and you wouldn't have, either."

"Trent's inside, in the basement. I saw him a moment ago but he looks pretty bad."

Vin checked his weapon, "Looks can be deceiving, though. I say we bust the door down, get our brother and blow this joint."

Nikole smiled, "I have the C-4," she looked at Chris' shoulder, "You bust those stitches and I won't be able to help you much, Cowboy."

Her CO shrugged, "We've done this before, Belladonna, we'll do it again."

She cocked her gun, "Call me that one more time and-,"

"And you'll what? Get Ezra's sissy pistol? Please," he scoffed, "I've hurt myself worse shaving."

"No, I'll tell Mary that-,"

"Enough children, we need to get Malloy out of there. Besides, the kids hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight-,"

"SHUT UP, TANNER!" they said in unison as they quietly opened the door and slipped inside the old warehouse.

"Looks like the crypt keeper does the housekeeping, doesn't it?" came the quiet question when they entered the basement.

Nikole let out a nervous laugh as she knelt by Trent Malloy's side, "Ain't that the truth, Sergeant?" she looked him over as Vin stood guard and Chris came over with a backpack. Nodding her thanks, she turned back to her 'patient', "Where all are you hurt, Trent?" she asked gently.

"Got shot in the left shoulder with a dadgum sissy pistol, broke my leg when I fell through the floor and a few minor scrapes and cuts."

He watched as she started working on his shoulder, "We need to get out of here, Colonel. Quinn is going to come back with his four brothers and get rid of us."

"We've got company, guys!" Vin shouted, shooting a few random rounds from his gun, "Major, how much longer?"

Nikole tied the splint off, "Let's get the heck out of Dodge, boys," she picked up her bag and helped Larabee with Trent, "Remind you of something?"

Tanner smiled as he joined them, "Yep; Baghdad, Summer 2006. Search and rescue, Alpha team 7 and the agents provocateurs over there had to bring your sorry backside away from a welcoming commity."

The continued to the exit, occationally Vin having to give cover fire, "I can't wait till we get out of here," Chris said, "You want to know why?"

Nikole understood this part of the job. She was married and had children, too, "Mary didn't want you to leave, ya'll fought, harsh words were spoken and you parted under less than desireable circumstances."

Malloy looked down at her, "Johnathan is on a mission isn't he?"

"Yep. North Korea, search and rescue of some missing missionaries. I told him that I didn't want him to go, but he said he had to. I didn't even have the chance to tell him what I really wanted to say. We both said things we regretted and I could see it in his eyes that he wished he hadn't said anthing."

"How long has he been gone?" Larabee asked, saddened to realize that Mary was soon to deliver their first child together and he had left without so much as a kiss goodbye.

"Three weeks," she quietly answered, "When we get out of here, buy her a rose, take her out to a nice dinner, call her randomly from work find out how she is. Believe me, she'll appreciate the gesture."

Three shots in succession made the two agents bring up their weapons as Tanner jerked back and take down his target with one shot.

"Captain?" Larabee shouted.

"I'm fine, Colonel, it's just a graze-,"

"Major! take care of Tanner. A shot in the backside would be 'just a graze' with him."

"On it, sir. But I'll leave his backside to you," she said, rmoving a pressure bandage from its package.

"Why don't we save that one for Nathan?" Trent asked from the floor by some crates, where Chris had deposited him.

"Ya'll are all heart, I'm right here and can hear what you're saying. A guy could bleed to death with ya'll's remarks."

"LARABEE? YOU STILL OUT THERE?" a voice shouted from their right.

"I'M STILL HERE, QUINN. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"ONE OF YOU JUST KILLED TWO OF MY BROTHERS. I WANT YOU TO SURRENDER."

Nikole looked at Vin and rolled her eyes, "HEY, QUINN!" he shouted, "WHY DON"T YOU YAHOOS GIVE UP AND WAVE YOUR WHITE FLAG SO WE CAN CALL THIS A DAY. WE CAN GO HOME AND YOU CAN GO TO JAIL AND EVERYONE LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER. SOUND GOOD TO YOU?"

"NO, IT DOESN'T, TANNER."

"I'm about to show them some Irish diplomacy,"*** Nikole hissed as she put her bag away.

Chris laughed, "Sounds good to me, let's make them look forward to the trip, shall we?"

The sounds of cocking weapons filled the small room, as the three remaining peacekeepers got ready.

Cordell Walker looked in the rearview mirror and saw the two SUV's following him and shook his head. This was not how he planned on getting the reunion started. He had Alex working on it and she had contacted the team members, telling them that June 13th was Trent's birthday and they wanted to give him a surprise. Trivette was next to him, making calls to the medi- choper.

Josiah sat in the first SUV with Buck, Ezra and JD. Nathan, Carlos, Kim and Butch were in the next one. He reached over and turned the radio on, wishing they could get anything at this point, seeing that no one was wanting to talk. Ezra smiled a knowing smile and hooked up his MP3 player to the port.

A familiar tune came on, causing the men to laugh. Buck smiled, "This song played when Erikson- Morgan came in and arrested one of the Quinn boys at Inez's."

JD shook his head, "'Kiss This', was on when she walked in? I didn't know you liked Aaron Tippin, Ezra."

Standish smiled, "I listen to anything worthwhile. Besides, I have a song for all of our missions to date, Mr. Dunne."

He skipped, "Do you recognize this one?"

Josiah answered, "Dolly Parton and Kathy Mattea, Tanya Tucker, Mary Chapen Carpenter, and Pam Tillis, 'Romeo'. Mary, Inez, Mrs. Wells, Casey, Mrs. Travis and Nikole at The Saloon, singing this and Vin jumping up on stage, singing Billy Ray Cyrus' parts."

"You can't forget him country dancing across the floor either." Buck added, smiling at the memory.

"What about 'I Love Rock and Roll' by Joan Jett? Anything there?"

"The first song Mary and Chris danced to after they started courting," JD answered with a slight grin.

Josiah looked over at Ezra, with a silent thank you. Ezra gave a slight two finger salute, just glad he could help, listening to the others talk about former cases and the songs that they ended their days with afterwards.

Chris and Nikole stood up and looked around them at the aftermath of the shooting, "God forgive us for taking these lives before they had the chance to know You," Nikole whispered, closing the eyes of the man before her.

Chris watched her, for a minuet, giving her space, "Where's Vin?"

Nikole heard something behind a crate and went to investigate, "Found him, Chris."

He walked over to join her and saw the blood on his best friends' shirt, "Vin," he whispered, feeling for a pulse.

"You ain't Jessica Alba, Cowboy," came the harsh voice, that could only be that of the native Texan, "back off."

Larabee laughed, nervously, "Crap, partner. I just wanted to make sure that Nettie would have her chance to beat your sorry Texan hide for standing in front of a gun."

"Help me up, we need to get out of here," Vin said, starting to move, until Erikson- Morgan put her hand on his chest, "Only if you can move me out of your way, Vin. That's when we'll discuss moving you." Tanner gave his best glare, but Nikole only laughed, "That wont help you one bit, Tanner."

Chris helped Trent over to them and set him against the crate, as Nikole finished patching Vin up, as much as possible.

She stepped back and looked around, "Chris, you pulled your stiches," she whispered, pulling out a small bag from her pack.

He looked over at the two men who'd finally drifted of into a light, pain induced, sleep, then back to her, "I'll be fine, Miss Nightengale. We just need to look after them."

He watched her for a moment, "Nikole, honey, you were shot," he said, taking a step closer to her.

Nikole looked down, and saw that not only had the sitches on her side torn, but she'd been shot on the right side of her stomache.

The last thing Chris saw was her fear filled eyes as she fell into his arms, unconscious.

He pulled her into his arms and cried. She'd taken that hit when she stepped in front of a bullit meant for him and her parents could lose their child because of his rookie mistake. His chest was burning as he finished adding more bandages to his fallen comrades and finally took time to look at his own injuries. In his occupation, your employees come first, the you could worry about yourself. But they were more than employees, they were family.

_Chris, honey, wake up._

"What?"

_Chris_

"Sarah?"

_I'm right here. Don't give up, Christopher. Mary is counting on you being there for the birth of your child._

"I'm tired, Sarah," he whispered.

_I know, baby, I know. Help is coming. Can you hear the sirens?_

"Yes. What about the others?"

_I don't know, Chris. I was sent to help you. You can't give up, honey, hold just a minuet longer._

_Daddy, you're supposed to take Billy fishing and camping. You can't give up, hold a little longer, Daddy._

Chris watched as the image of his late wife and son slowly faded, but kept hearing them telling him to hold on as he, once again, passed out due to his injuries.

_Vin, baby let me see those baby blues._

"Mama?"

_I'm right here, honey, I'm right here._

"What're you doing here?" Vin's slurred voice nearly broke Elisabeth Tanner's heart.

_I'm here to help you, Devlin._

"I'm dying, ain't I? Since I'm talking to you, right?"

_No, baby, you're not. You just need to hold on a bit longer. Help is on the way, honey._

"I cain't, Mama, 'm tired."

_I know, Vin, just a bit longer. You have to hold on, though. Think about the others._

Vin watched as his mother stood with a young woman and a little boy, "_Sarah and Adam Larabee," _he thought as darkness took over once again.

_Trent, wake up son._

"Dad?"

_Right here. You need to stay strong for your friends and your mother._

"It hurts, so much Dad." Trent said between clentched teeth

_I'm sure it does, son, but your mother needs you. So does your little brothers and sister._

"I'm sorry, I never lived up to you're expectations, Dad."

_You did, Trent. I was and am very proud of you. Even more so to know that you have become a very fine young man. Tell your mother I love her._

The image of his father faded and left him feeling alone, "Dad, please don't go," he whispered, as he felt his resolve waning.

_I'll always be here with you, son._

_Mommy, wake up. _

_Mommy._

"I'm awake, baby," Nikole whispered, forcing herself to focus on the two little girls before her.

_Mommy, you need to stay awake._

"I'm sorry, Marybeth, I can't."

_Yes, you can, Mommy. Think of our siblings. They need their Mommy too._

_Elisa- Marie's right, they need you._

"But you do too,"

The two girls looked back at the three adults and another little girl, _We have people watching us, for you until it's your time. You need to hold on for the others._

The door to the old warehouse busted open and several people came rushing in, "The Quinns have been neutralized, sir." Josiah told Walker, as they did a quick sweep of the building.

"God help them for coming against the four that are in our ranks," Buck said, as he looked around.

Nathan came in and shook his head, "They're past that, unless they had a change of heart before they died, Buck."

James Johnson walked in with Butch McMann, Carlos Sandolval and JD Dunne, "Oh, God, Kole," he said, kneeling by his daughter- in- law, "NATHAN!"

Nathan quickly made his way over to them and and closed his eyes for a moment in silent prayer, "Where are the medics?"

Trivette closed his phone, "ETA 5 minuets. They're going to land in the parking lot."

Chris woke up to Buck Wilmington looking at him, "Hey, Chris, Nathan is going to get you fixed up for Mary. You just hold on a moment."

"St…stabbed," he whispered, looking at his friend.

Buck hadn't seen that look in years, on Larabee's face, "No, partner, you were shot."

Chris shook his head slightly, "N…Nikole w... was."

Nathan stopped checking on his fallen leader and looked at him, "Agant Erikson- Morgan was stabbed and shot?"

At Larabee's nod, Nathan continued, "How long ago?"

"F…four h…hours," Chris whispered, "s….s….shot."

"JOSIAH! I NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE!" Nathan automatically started working on the young agent before him, knowing that bloodloss could cause death much quicker than anticipated.

"JD, I need a couple packages of gauze, tape, a knife and my stethascope," he pulled her shirt up and saw the self-installed stiches that she had and then the GSW on her lower right side. "Agent Erikson- Morgan," he said gently, "Nikole, I need you to wake up."

Ezra stepped closer, seeing that the Rangers had James busy to keep him out of the way, "Allow me, Mr. Jackson."

He knelt down by her, "Nikole, wake up. Mr. Jackson needs to ask you some questions."

A low groan escaped from Erikson- Morgan, but nothing more, "Keirstien, come on, honey. We want to see your pretty blue eyes."

Four medics came running in with equipment, and quickly got to work.

Jackson gave a brief discription of their injuries, "Malloy has a GSW to the left shoulder, a broken right leg and a few broken ribs." A female medic identified herself as she got to work, "I'll take care of him, thank you, sir. Help the others, please."

Nathan turned to a younger male medic, "Tanner has a through and through in his upper- right chest and a head injury."

"Thank you, for your assistance."

Nathan turned to and older woman, "Erikson- Morgan has a gash on her right side and a GSW on her lower right side."

The medic looked up at him, "Thank you or your help."

Nathan turned to the last medic, "Larabee has a GSW to the left side of his chest and a few cracked ribs."

The others had stepped back to allow the doctors room to work and waited.

Josiah was off to the side quietly praying while Buck and JD did a quick walk through.

Carlos, Butch and Kim stood at a distance while Trivette made a phone call.

"Trent's a strong, kid, Carlos. He's been through worse, and he was fine then and will be this time."

Sandoval nodded, "I know, but I'll never get used to this. He's my best friend and seeing this makes it worse, knowing that I could have tried to stopped it."

"We all knew that eventually they would find him," Kim said, quietly, "We just never knew how soon it would be, Carlos. Nothing could have stopped this, no matter how hard they tried."

Butch looked at her, "What do you mean, Kimberly?"

"I was doing surveilance checks on them and found that they had been watching Trent for a while. They even went so far as to look at his phone records. I think we have a leak in the HQ."

Walker made another phone call, "General Travis, the medics have landed and we will be there in about half an hour. Your welcome, sir, see you in a while."

Seven people stood at a distance and watched what was taking place. Each with eyes on their loved ones. They were going to be there watching over them until they were no longer needed.

James turned to Ezra, "How well do you know my daughter, Mr. Standish?"

Ezra had quickly put up his mask of indifference when the medical personel had arrived, but it hadn't gone un-noticed by James.

"We served concurrently and got to know each other adequately satisfactory. Her, Tanner, Larabee and Malloy were exceptionally faithful and were blood brothers, as it were."

James studied the younger man before him, _He hides behind five dollar words Armani® and Dior®, but he has a very compassionate side that not everyone sees. He's a good kid, "_You don't have to hide behind fancy words with me, Standish. Nikole wrote home about the other men frequently and were in her every letter. However, she wrote about you with pride. When she was afraid what the others may think, you gave her a shoulder and listened."

"Kole is an amazing woman, James," Ezra began.

_Good, defences are down and I have a chance to find out what happened here._

"I met her when she was nearly 18. I was 23 the others didn't know she was there for a while. She told me that she was training and had left her best friend behind when she joined, but I saw the ring. She was ingaged and I knew I had to protect her. I eventually learned that she knew Vin's little sister. He was 18 and we were stationed together. She wanted to meet him and I took them to meet, but he knew her already. I wanted to give them privacy, seeing that they were about to breakdown, but they wanted me to stay. Chris and Trent came in a few moments later and Trent introduced her to them as his 'baby sister.' That stuck and she became that to us all. However, the four of them were very close and the rest of us respected that."

"What can you tell me about what happened here?"

Ezra sighed, "I'm afraid that the only ones that can answer that can't tell us at this point."

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" one of the medics yelled, "We brought the plane, so there is plenty of room for every one."

The plane took off within moments of them getting everything and everyone settled.

Nathan was called into one of the ORs and Josiah had excused himself to the chapel on the second floor of the mansion.

The waiting room was full when three doctors entered the room, "Whose here for Trent?" Cassandra asked. Nine people stood, and walked over to her, "I'm his mother, Katie."

Cassie looked at the group before her, "Okay, please come with me."

Another doctor took the Travis/ Larabee family, Buck and JD going with them, identifying himself as Jordan Stalin, yo another room.

Kathleena Walked in, "Who is here for Devlin?"

"It's Vin, Dr. Stalin- Johnson," Ezra said, tiredly, "and that would be the Wells, and myself. However, the Castin and Johnson family is also."

The various family members had returned and the doctors told the others what was going on with their loved ones.

"Trent came through the surgery very well, and is expected to have a full recovery." Cassie said, "We will have him in a room very soon, then he can have visitors soon after." Dr. Stalin nodded at her son who updated them on Chris, "Chris is going to be fine. We put him on a ventilator, since the bullet pierced a lung." Jordan smiled, "He will be able to have visitors in a little while, but he will need his rest. They all will," Mary wiped a few tears away, as Orrin put his arm around her, as Kathleena talked about Vin.

"Vin is lucky. He was shot twice successfully, once in the chest, and once in the lower back toward the side. However, he is recovering very well, so far and he will be placed in a room with Mr. Malloy, unless there is a problem with that?"

"Dr. Stalin- Johnson," Josiah began, "He will want to know how Chris is, the moment he's awake, so please be prepared to have a fight on your hands."

Kathleena, slightly smiled, "Kole is the same way, Mr. Sanchez. I'm prepared to stand my ground."

Luke walked out of the OR grimly, followed by Nathan who wore a frown, "Annette, Conrad, James, please follow me," he said, motioning to an office.

Nathan watched them leave, but didn't turn when Josiah called his name.

"How is our sister, Nathan?"

"She asked us to save the others. Didn't care about herself, just her brothers and wanted to know how they were, even fought the meds and sedation to know."

Nettie walked over to him, "How is she, son?"

Before he could answer, Luke returned alone, "I was given permission to tell you how she is. Nikole had to have an emergency heart surgery after we patched her up. She had fluid around her heart that needed to be removed immediately. She will be fine, the knife wound on her side was deep, but only hit muscle, so it just needed stitches. The gun shot wound had us worried, but at the angle it hit, it missed anything vital." He paused, wondering how to tell them what else was going on, "She was also three months pregnate."

Mary looked at him, judging his reaction, "What about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine. It seems that God was with this merry lot, this time."

He looked at the remaining members of Alpha 7, "I thought I told ya'll that I didn't want to see ya'll under these circumstances again?"

JD shrugged, "When do we ever listen to anyone, doctor?"

"LUKAS!" a man yelled coming into the room,"Speaking of the devil,"Luke whispered, standing, followed by Alpha 7

"How are my people?" the President asked, as he entered.

"Larabee is stable but critical and is being monitored. Malloy is stable and we don't forsee any complications. Tanner is also stable yet critical and is being monitored."

"Why is it when those four get together, they can't stay out of trouble?"

Buck and JD grinned, until Joseph looked at them, "And you two, aren't any better."

He looked at those around him, "My prayers are with your family members, as always."

He turned to his, son, "What of Erikson- Morgan?"

"She's critical, as we speak, sir."

"Okay," President Stalin nodded once, "I can't get in touch with John, he's on a mission. Conrad, Annette, what of Derik and Ryane? Are they still on vacation in Ireland?"

"Yeah. They are going to be gone for another week and a half. They vowed no phones or internet. They didn't even leave the name of the place they are stayng."

Josiah spoke up, "Then I suggest we pray like we've never prayed before for our compatriots that are not in our ranks."

"Can someone please explain that?" JD asked, rolling his eyes, "He sounds like Ezra."

Ezra answered, "Pray for our friends that cannot stand with us right now."

Mary sat by Chris for a few moments, watching him, "The baby's due n a few weeks, now, Chris. Speaking of which, we need to talk about the nursery."

She smiled as she thought back to when he started doing the painting in the room.

"_Chris! Vin! " Mary yelled, coming into the house with buckets of paint, "I got more paint. I noticed we were getting pretty low."_

_She heard laughing coming from the stairs and shook her head._

_Chris looked at the wall as his best friend painted the other, "Mary doesn't want any of this on the floor, buddy."_

"_I know that. What do you think I am; a kid? Although with those raging horomones, and everything, she may change her mind."_

_Chris saw his shadow on the wall, and turned with his own brush, catching the former military sniper across the chest, as he got it across his face, "It's on now, partner."_

"_Bring it on, Cowboy."_

"_Hey, only Mary can can call me that."_

"_Whatever, Cowboy." _

_The sound of paint sloshing made Mary come into the room, "Those clothes are NOT going in my brand new washer and dryer."_

_Paint not only was on the walls but the two men as well, "and you get to clean up this mess."_

"_Awww, Mary-,"_

"_Don't 'Awww, Mary' me Devlin Tanner. You helped create the mess, you get to help pick it up."_

"You both were covered in baby pink paint," May laughed, "Your favorite black t-shirt and Vin's well worn Wrangler's® were spotted and striped. I'm surprised they even came clean."

Nettie Wells quietly watched the gentle rise and fall of her surrogate son's chest, "Never half way with you, is it, son?" she asked, with a slight smile. "You need to ge better so you and Ezra can prank the others with your outlandish jokes."

_Chris stood in the barn working with a long piece of, wood when Nettie walked in, "Chris what are you doing out here, son?"_

_He held the wood in both hands as he turned, showing her the cane he'd made, "Vin get's out of the hospital today and I figured he could use a cane to get around after his knee heals and he's off the crutches."_

_Nettie smiled at the beautiful handcrafted cane. Vin had fallen off her barn roof, while fixing a leak, and had saftly landed in a pile of hay, but had dislocated his knee, resulting in surgery in order to fix it. _

"_I think he will love it, Chis. The best gifts are never the ones bought in stores, but are the ones that we can give ourselves." _

"_Thank you Mrs. Wells."_

_Mary's birthday rolled around a month later, subsequently, so had Vin and Ezra's first escapde. Vin and Ezra stood on the Larabee's porch, both in Armani® suits, Dior® sunglasses, and Gucci® shoes, with Vin with his hair slicked back in a ponytail, using his cane. Chris opened the door, already knowing of their plans, and led them to the den, which automatically went silent when they entered. "I dare say, old chap," Vin said, in a British accent, though his Texan accent showed through as well, "are you sure we're in the right place."_

_Ezra, having no other choice, continued in his Southern accent, "I do belive so, Mr. Tanner. However, you'd be thinking it would be more livelier."_

"_Yes, yes. Swinging from the chandileirs,"_

"_Jumping on the furniture, even." Ezra added_

_Nathan shook his head, Josiah smiled, Buck and JD stared, and Chris grinned, with Mary, hiding her smile behind her hand. General and Mrs. Travis, watched in amusement, while Nettie and Casey continued wih fixing the drinks._

"_What happened to Vin Tanner?" Buck asked, "You know, the sweet, quiet, innocent Texan that all the girls fall over?"_

"_That's where you're wrong, dear sir," Vin smiled, "I've never been either of those things."_

_Nettie smiled, "Yes, you have, Vin. Tell the truth."_

_Vin gave a her a cute grin and a sarcastic smile to Buck, "You're just jealous, Buck."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Me, of course," Tanner replied with a look as though it should be obvious by now._

"_You have nothing I _**would**___be jealous of, Tanner."_

"_Yeah, you do."_

"_Like what? Your shaggy hair? ATexas accent? Ripped up Wrangler's®? A beat- up old Chevy® pick up? Battle scars?"_

"_Yes," Vin answered without a second thought._

"_Why?"_

"_Because girls think it's hot, and all you have is '_animal magnitism_.'" He turned to help Chris in the kitchen, "Also, _cīcen orare eschara. Poena bēon temporarius, eschara bēon perpetualis." ***

"_What does that mean?" Buck asked confused._

"_Loosely," Josiah said, smiling, "it means _'Pain be temporary, scars be forever. Chicks adore scars.' _It's a combination of _Old English_, _Old French _and _Latin_. 'Be' in that sence can be translated to 'is' and 'are', it means the same thing."_

"_Where did he learn all those languages?"_

"_It would seem, that our dear Mr. Tanner has more talent than we knew." Ezra answered, looking at his finger nails._

"You better not have done this for the girls, Vin Tanner," Nettie said, "Or I'll tan your hide. You're not too old for that, you know."

It was well past midnight, when Walker made his way to Trent Malloy's room. He watched him for a few moments, not saying a word, but thinking about his friend and protégé.

_Walker was in the gym working out whenTrent Malloy walked in and watched him. He knew the kid was there, even though he was quiet and hadn't made a sound, "What's on your mind, Trent?"_

"_How long have you known I was there?" He asked, not entirely surprised, as he was curious._

"_Since you walked in the door, 10 minuets ago." Walker turned, "Join me in the ring."_

_They spared for quite someime, when Walker got the upper hand, pinning Trent, "Okay, okay. You win, but I almost had you."_

_They sat in the ring for a while, when he finally spoke again, "I got accepted into the army."_

"_That's good. Congradulations," Walker answered, knowing that when he was ready, Trent would tell him what was bothering him._

"_Dad isn't thrillred," he finally confessed. _

"_Give him time, Trent, he'll come around."_

_Months later, Walker went to see the Malloy family and was having dinner with them when Tommy brought up his big brother. Thunder excused himself to his study and Katie nodded to the door, motioning their guest that he should check on her husband. Walker stood quietly by the door, watching his friend as he looked out the window. "Every since Trent left, Walker, the ony thing that has given me any peace is this," he said, holding up a Bible. A picture fell out of the pastor's Bible and Walker picked it up. Trent James Malloy in his uniform stared back at him ,"I really am proud of my son, Walker. I just hope I can tell him so, someday."_

"Thunder was proud of you, Trent, as are we all, son." Walker said quietly, looking over at the young man.

Luke Stalin looked at the monitors, as he checked on his niece. He smiled sadly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, "This isn't you, Keirst," he whispered, "you're supposed to be giving me that cocky, lop-sided grin, or calling me while I'm trying to save my wallet from Cassie. Not laying here, quietly, allowing a machine to make decisions for you."

_Luke Stalin chased his wife through their house and up the stairs as his phone rang, "Stalin, Nikole, I'm trying to save my wallet from your aunt. This had better be important."_

_Cassandra came from the bedroom with her purse, holding up a sign, "__I WIN. GIVE ME THE CARD!"_

_Luke pulled out his wallet to get his credit card, only to have his wife take it all, "You owe me, Morgan. BIG time, because, thanks to your untimeliness, Cassandra just took the WHOLE wallet and she's going to the MALL."_

Buck and JD had finished their rounds when they heard a person on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Matthew Quinn excaped, probably on his way to see you. The others are dead. Malloy, Tanner and Erikson- Morgan are critical from what I've heard, I'm unsure about Larabee. Yes ma'am, I'll finish it off for you. What of his wife and son? Yes ma'am. I don't mind it at all. He should have listened to you instead of Tanner, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

JD cocked his head and looked at Buck, who took the phone from the Ranger, "We've got your number, honey," he said as he shoved the surprised officer to Dunne.

They came in from outside, with the officer in front of them, "It seems, ladies and gentlemen," Buck said, "we have a traitor in our midst."

Josiah stepped forward with Butch, "We'll take him, Walker," Butch said.

"You boys may want to pray for him, though," Josiah said, "because we don't take too kindly to people hurting others."

"Especially family," Butch sad with a grin.

President Joseph Stalin removed a file from his briefcase, "Mark King, Texas Ranger," he said, looking at the wallet Butch handed him. "However, that's not who you really are, is it? Your real name is Arron Spruce. Team 7, ya'll remember Ella Gains?" at the affirmation of his team, he continued, "This is her cousin. Conrad, you remember Marc Spruce? This is his son."

"How did he get through all the tape?" Ranger Walker asked.

"Because," JD Dunne answered, "he was a hacker and was able to change whatever he wanted to fit his need."

"So, that means you can let me go, since I know so much?" their prisoner asked, hopefully.

"Has hell frozen over, yet?" Josiah asked, as Jordan showed him and Butch to an empty room.

"But, she'll kill me," he complained.

"Not if we beat her to it, kid," the former boxer said, as the door shut behind them.

Everyone sat in the common room, as the doctors told them what was going on, "First of all," Luke said, "I honestly believe that without Divine Interventon, we wouldn't be talking right now. Everyone is improving nicely, and we expect a full recovery. The three men will be moved into a room together, now that they are out of the critical point and have been taken off of any unnecessary equipment."

*** IRISH DIPLOMACY; THE ART OF TELLING SOMEONE TO GO TO HADES, AND MAKING THEM LOOK FORWARD TO THE TRIP***

***'Pain be temporary, scars be forever. Chicks adore scars.' Is the translation, however if you wanted technical terms, it would be 'Pain is temporary, scars are forever. Chicks adore scars.' However with this being Vin Tanner, I wanted something that would be him and not out of his character.***


	12. Faith of A Child

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_The faith of a child will put even the strongest believer in something to shame. In a childs eyes, fairies are behind every tree, that one teacher that no one likes is a best friend, a princess lives in the house next door and the little boy that is excluded at recess is a superhero and doesn't want anyone to know, because he's different. _

_Children are more apt to see angels and the good in others than adults because, to them, believing is seeing, but to an adult, we have in backwards; seeing is believing. _

_After working with children for so long, they have made me question if I faith like I should. It is my hope that with this chapter, as short as it is, you will see the faith of a child at work._

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels, By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees, And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me" ***_

Meanwhile, in the rooms of the patients, a more transcendent setting was taking place.

_Trent, Chris, Vin and Nikole sat outside, by a lake, watching as the sun set. All lost in their own thoughts, but all knowing what was going to happen when the sun fully set, leaving them in darkness. Not only physically, but spiritually, as well._

"_It's almost time," Nikole said, watching as the setting sun painted the evening sky in pinks, oranges and purples._

"_What about the child?" Trent said, "Surly you will hold on for it's sake."_

"_I can't, Trent. I've tried, but the longer I fight, the weaker I get."_

_Chris looked at the lake and sighed, "It's been a good ride, Kole. You rode well and helped thousands," he picked up the bottle of rootbeer beside him, "Until we meet again."_

_Vin picked his up, "May the rode rise to meet you, may the sun shine on your face, may the wind be at your back and may you be half an hour in heaven, before the devil knows your dead."_

_Bottles tapped as the sun made its descent behind the trees and disappeared from sight. _

_Trent looked at his 'sister', "It's not your time," he whispered, as the sky other two men looked at each other, "It's time, then."_

Luke raced into the room, followed by the other doctors, "She's crashing!"

Josiah stood in the garden ouside, watching the sunset, "God, I have asked for the faith of a child, because they don't ask questions and they believe without having to see. All I ask is for You to give me child- like faith."

"_Do you know what it is to have the faith of a child, Josiah?" _a Voice asked. "_A child belives the impossible to happen. Why do you think more children see angels than adults?"_

Josiah watched as Mary led Billy outside, and sat beside him, "Billy, do you understand what's going on, right now?"

The young boy looked at his mother, "Daddy, Uncle Vin and Uncle Trent are fighting for Aunt Kolie."

Mary looked at her son, "What do you mean, honey?"

Billy cocked his head, "It's like the fairytales, only real. They're the knights of the story and they have to save the princess from the bad man. She wants to give up because she can't see the way out. They can and they want to help her."

He looked at Mary, "The doctors are helping them, too. Did you see the angel that came into the room?"

Mary sat, quietly listening to Billy's conception of what was taking place, "No, sweetie, I didn't. What did it look like?"

"He was tall, and had hair like daddy does, and blue eyes. He carried a big sword with a gold handle and stood outside Aunt Kolie's room and said that only good people could come in."

Cassadra walked into her niece's room, as Luke turned off the alarm, and looked down at Nikole. "Time?"

Cassandra looked at her watch, "15:32," she whispered, as a tear slowly slid down her face.

Everyone was in the living room when the two physicians entered, "I'm sorry," Luke said quietly, "Nikole died."

Billy looked at his mother and saw that she ws crying, "Don't cry, Mama. Everything will be okay; you'll see. Aunt Kolie and the baby will be just fine."

Josiah looked up at the mantle and the cross figurine that sat there, "_A child belives the impossible to happen." _he sighed as God's very words echoed in his mind. _"The faith of a child."_

Luke sat by his niece, 5 minuets later. He'd come to say good bye, though, even that sounded wrong. Nikole had been medically dead for 7 minuets, and he had been unable to save her. Which was why when he felt the slightest movement under his hand, he'd been afraid to hope. Then when he saw her blue eyes look at him, he'd been afraid to blink, scared that it was just his imagination; until he saw her trademark grin and saw the monitors working as though nothing had gone wrong.

The three male patients lay quietly in their own thoughts, in a room down the hall.

Each having just been told by their physician what had become of their sister and trying to process the news.

Billy sat on the bed next to Chris, waiting to be acknowledged, while Mary held her husbands hand, silently grieving for him,

Katie sat on the bed next to her son, watching the various emotions play across his face, and prayed for him and the others.

Nettie held Vin as he cried softly in her arms, tears cascading down her face, as she gave what little comfort she could to the hurting man.

The remaining members of Alpha 7 stood in various areas around the living room,not having known the fallen member of the group as well as the others, but feeling the loss of the innocent just as much.

Luke came running into the doctors lounge, "Cassie, I need your help, now!"

Cassie followed her husband out into Morgan's room and stood speechless; the monitors were saying that both the young agent and the unborn child were fine.

"But how,-" Cassie stopped herself, knowing better than to look for a logical reason behind the fact that Agent Nikole Morgan had been resurrected after being medically dead for 7½ minuets. She'd seen enough in her 26 year career as a doctor, that couldn't be explained, to even think of questioning it now.

The four doctors met the family members in the room of the three men, "We have some good news. Agent Morgan and her child are perfectly fine, other than the obvious reason she was brought in. The fever is almost completely gone and it looks like she is going to make a complete recovery."

Billy looked at the others, with a smile, "I told you that everything was going to be okay."

"_The faith of a child."_

Annette Castin wiped a tear away, as she knelt in front of the young boy, "Yes you did, Billy. And I want to thank you for that and helping me to see that no matter what happened, my granddaughter would be okay."

*** Sissy's Song by Alan Jackson***


	13. Mistakes Made

_The waves are calling out my name and they laugh at me, Reminding me of all the times I've tried before and failed, The waves keep on telling me time and time again, Boy you'll never win, Never win, But The Voice of Truth, Tells me a different story, The Voice of Truth, Says do not be afraid, And The Voice of Truth says this is for My glory, Out of all the voices calling out to me, I will choose to listen and believe, The Voice of Truth ***_

The families were ushered out of the room, while the doctors went about, a now daily, routine of making sure that everything was going as planned.

"Well," Jordan said, looking at Chris, "Chris, you continue to do as you are asked, and you will be able to get out of here in a day or two."

Kathleena took the blood pressure cuff off of Tanner's arm, "Three more days, then you can go… providing that you listen."

Laughs and giggles came from his roommates, "Tanner, listen?" Trent asked.

"You can't use those words in the same sentence," Larabee agreed.

"And why is that?" his doctor asked, playing along.

"Because it's Vin!" was the answer in stereo, as both Malloy and Larabee answered together.

"Everyone's a comedian," Vin scowled, "Tanner is right here," he added, looking at the two other men.

"And he won't ever let us forget it, will he, Sergeant?" Chris asked Trent, continuing.

"No, he won't, Colonel," he agreed.

Cassandra crossed her arms, "Trent, you ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Yeah, Malloy," Vin said, seeing his revenge, "Your mother lied to you when she told you that."

Trent looked up at his doctor with a grin, "And neither will kill them with kindness. I'm a doctor, Sergeant, not your sibling or your coworker, thank God."

Trent sighed, "Do you honestly have to, Dr. Stalin?"

"Pouting doesn't work either," Tanner prodded, "I've tried. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuck in a room with ya'll."

"Tanner," Malloy said quietly, "You don't shut it, I'll make you."

"How will you do that? You're over there, on the other side of Chris. "

"You keep it up, and you'll find out, kid."

Vin realized he was in trouble when he no longer heard the banter in Trent's voice, like he did before, "Sorry, Malloy," he said quietly, as Cassie looked over the stitches in her patient's shoulder, "You and the others were talking about my backside earlier, though," he pouted, before his face turned red, and a look of dismay came over his face, when he saw Cassie trying to keep from laughing, "I'm sorry, Dr. Stalin," he began, "I really am, I just forgot that you were in here and-,"

Cassie shook her head, "As a doctor, Vin, I've heard a whole lot worse." She turned back to Trent, "Give it another day, and you will be on crutches by 10 tomorrow morning, and also get your walking papers," she said with a smile as the three physicians left the room.

"Why do you get out of here earlier?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Because _my_ doctor likes me," Trent answered so matter of matter-of-factly the three of them started laughing.

Luke came in a few moments later, "How are you three men doing?" he asked, already having been reported to by his wife and children.

"Can't wait until in the morning," Trent said with a goofy grin.

"Wondering how Erikson- Morgan is, count? Chris asked.

"Is it possible for me to get new roommates? Mine are cranky," Vin complained, good naturedly.

"Yeah, it counts, Chris. We'll be moving her in here in about two days. She's no longer in a coma, but is still attached to the ventilator, at least until tomorrow afternoon"

"What about her baby?" Vin asked.

"It's fine. In about a week, Nikole will want to get up and start working on Thanksgiving dinner and will have to be tied down."

"That's good," Trent said, with a smile, "she can the crack the whip on these two oxymoron's, and give me a break."

"Where are the cards when you need them?" Tanner asked, crossing his arms.

"It's a good thing he's not your doctor Tanner," Larabee said, "you would have been out of here the day you got in."

"Even under anesthesia," Malloy added, for good measure.

"Is this how you treat a bearer of good news?" Luke asked with a smile.

He was a horrible card player and after Nikole had learned that, she'd told Team 7, helping them escape the confines of many clinics during their time in the military, by smuggling in a deck of cards.

(No one ever used Ezra's cards, knowing that Luke would think they were using a marked deck.)

"Well…" Vin said thoughtfully, "perhaps you can get a break… this time."

Luke looked at the three men in front of him and sighed, "What happened in that warehouse? Knowing Morgan like I do, she'd never put a child at risk, what happened?"

Chris spoke first, "A rookie mistake," he whispered, flashing back to Iraq, the summer Team 7 had been formed.

Luke bit his lip, knowing he was going to dread what he was about to be told, "Colonel?'

Chris looked at the doctor, "Nikole had brought the infrared binoculars, not wanting to storm the place if it was under guard…"

"_Looks like Nikole came this way," Vin said, looking at the tracks, and saw her standing by the warehouse."_

"If she had the binoculars, why didn't she storm the place?" Trent asked, "She knew that no one was there, but me."

Vin answered, "She knew we were behind her and didn't want to risk getting cornered with you and nowhere to go."

Chris took a deep breath, "Trent was down, and Vin had gone into sniper mode, giving us cover fire…"

_Nikole patched Vin up, as another round of gunfire exploded around them, "Get Malloy out of here, I'll see if I can get to the second floor and cover ya'll," he said, pushing her to the others._

_Chris looked over at Morgan, as she joined them, "Malloy is in and out of it. We may need to drag him out," he looked around, "where's Tanner?"_

"_Giving us cover fire," she answered, grabbing one of Trent's arms, while Larabee did the same, "Let's go. Vin should be in position by now."_

_They were halfway to the door when Chris saw the shadow on the floor in front of them, 'I should have thought about someone guarding that door,' he thought, just as Nikole shoved him and Malloy down, and three shots fired simultaneously._

"I should have thought about there being a guy covering the door," Chris said, "but I didn't. I saw, or thought I did, anyway, the way to the door was clear and nearly got my team and an innocent child killed."

Luke watched the men for a moment, "Nikole had come to see me a few months back and we were sure that she wasn't expecting. She had thoughts, but nothing that could be proven, at that point. She never would have intentionally put the life of a child at risk, but her own life…" Dr. Stalin let the sentence and thought drop, knowing that even the thought of losing someone so close to you was hard enough, but someone you love… these men had lost the world and found it again.

Chris had lost his wife and son, only the army and a certain long haired Texan and an office manager and her son had saved him leading him to find a purpose in life with again.

Trent had lost his father, opening a karate school and private investigation office with his best friend and taking his place as the 'man of the house' had kept him from going over the deep end.

Vin had lost his mother and twin sister, one by an illness another through foster homes and abuse, the army, an older woman with a ranch and a feisty Cherokee- Irish young woman saved him.

"A rookie mistake, Chris, would have possibly killed you all. A mistake, however, everyone makes those at some point or another; as you all know."

Chris looked over at Malloy and made eye contact; yes, they both very well knew that everyone made mistakes, some may never be forgotten, others make you who you are.

_Maj. Chris Larabee and Sgt. Trent Malloy were on patrol duty together, while the rest of Alpha 7 looked over the surveilance tapes from previous base bombings that had taken place in the past three weeks. One having nearly killed Larabee and Capt. Nikole Erikson- Morgan just over a week before, while they were one patrol together._

"_Sir," Malloy said, "permission to speak freely?"_

"_Permission granted, Sergeant. What have I told you about this team?"_

"_We're family and with family you say what's on your mind. There is no rank nor one person above the other."_

"_What's on your mind, Trent?"_

"_Do you think that you maybe the target?"_

"_You trying to get rid of me, Malloy?"_

_Trent smiled, "Why would I want to get rid of the resident cowboy, sir?"_

"_You and Tanner are going to get payback and you know what they say about that."_

_Malloy scanned the area, "I don't see anything, Chris. The area looks clear-,"_

_A sound from a highpowered rifle cut through the pleasant silence just as Malloy turned to get a affirmative from his CO, only to see Larabee his the ground, a hole in his chest. _

_He was never going to get Chris to the safety that lay on the other side of their jeep. _

_It was too far, he'd never make it._

_He should just save himself; the others would understand._

"_You can make it, Trent, just go. I'll be with you." The Voice that had called to him one night when he was just a child, called to him again asking him to once again, trust Him._

_Trent grabbed hold of the major's arm and drug him behind their jeep, as a sharp pain tore through his shoulder._

_The last thing he remembered was seeing a pair of faded, ripped up blue jeans hit the sand thirty feet away and one singular shot._

"_Trent," a voice called, "hey, kid, wake up."_

"_Ain't a kid, Tanner. I'm older than you," he looked around the infirmary, "Where's Larabee?"_

"_Right next to you," Dr. Luke Stalin said, looking over the charts. "It seems you both now share more than just an explainable bond, orneryness, sarchasm, and being a downright pain."_

_Trent looked over at the other side of the room and saw Chris looking at him, "What do you mean, Luke?" _

_Chris answered, "We're going to have matching scars, Sergeant."_

_Trent looked down, flashback of that one moment when he'd made a call of a clear patrol and nearly got his friend and commanding officer killed, "Chris, I'm-,"_

_Chris held up his hand for silence, "I didn't see anything, either, Trent. I've seen the pictures, from where we were, there was no way for us to have seen them."_

The look on Vin's face showed that he, too, had a flashback to that same day when he had to make a decision that could have killed one or both of his friends.

_Capt. Vin Tanner was looking over present videos and saw a group of militants setting up a foxhole and looked at the radar, "Chris! Trent! You have three enemy soldiers about a ½ mile ahead of you." He waited a moment and still had no answer. _

_He was never going to get there in time. _

_He was going to get there in time to bring the two soldiers home in pine, flag- draped boxes and it was going to be his fault._

_The doubts flooded his mind to where it was nearly paralyzing and drowning out the sound of his own jeep._

_But, all it took was a still, small, Voice, telling him that he could do it. And he listened to it._

_He arrived on scene just in time to see Malloy drag Larabee behind their jeep. Two snipers had either man in their sights and a third was using a radio jammer to keep them from getting transmitions. He could either take out one sniper and lose a friend, or he could change positions and take them both out in one shot. He couldn't make that decision, couldn't make the shot. He was going to be at fault for someone close to him's death. He chose the latter and then took out their transmissions expert, saving both his friends with one strategic move._

_One wrong move, one mistake, and he could have lost one, if not both, of his friends._

"I think that you three have been given a second chance for a reason," Luke said, "don't waste it."

Chris looked at his two friends, then at the doctor, "We don't intend to, Stalin. Give my regaurds to your father, when you see him next."

Luke nodded, saluted, and left the room, "We have made our mistakes,"

Trent said, "and we were made stronger through them."

"You boys ride well," Vin said quietly, "don't plan on losing ya'll, either."

"Friends and partners, but brothers, first and foremost," Chris said, saying the same thing they were all thinking.

***The Voice of Truth by Casting Crowns***


	14. The End

Chris smiled contently as he watched his two 'brothers' and little 'sister' sleep. They had brought Nikole in 30 minuets before and though she had yet to awaken, the doctors were optimistic about her recovery, although the family thought it was to ease their minds.

The four of them were together again, and all would be fine, according to the medical staff.

Mary walked past her their room and stood at the partially opened door, watching him. Chris was laying there with a book in one hand and his other under his head, as he watched them.

She'd been so worried about him the last few days, that she was afraid something would happen to him if anything went wrong.

Looking back on the first days of their marriage, she was glad they were still together, glad that they had friends and family to watch out and to be with them.

She sighed as she saw him look at those in the room with him.

Trent had fallen asleep with a slight grin on his face, due mainly to the fact that he was getting out the next day.

Vin was lightly dozing, face turned to the window as the sun disappeared behind the treeline.

Nikole was laying on her side, arms wrapped around herself, and was breathing quickly, as though caught in a nightmare.

Chris watched her carefully, as the other two boys woke up and looked at their little sister.

Mary walked off, not wanting to be involved in any interution that may come, though she prayed silently as she saw Josiah Sanchez enter the room.

Keirstien Nikolette Morgan was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. That was the thought that was going through all their minds when Josiah walked in only to be asked to call Nikole's parents.

Mary quietly walked to a room and a slight smile touched her lips as she saw the portrait that hung above the fireplace.

She remembered the day it was taken, like it was yesterday. It was the Harvest Festival on Johnson Ranch and the seven men were not really posing for a picture that Nikole had endlessly insisted on.

"It's only a picture, boys. It won't kill ya'll to have just one taken. As a souviener," she added with a slight trademark grin. The picture was taken right as they got out of 'formation' and tackled her.

For some reason, Chris thought back to how Alpha Team Seven had met the girl they know considered their little sister.

_United States President Joseph Castin sat in his office talking to Five Star General Orrin Travis, "Travis, you know I can't give you that information."_

"_I need to know who and what Alpha Seven is. My men are getting scared, Joseph."_

"_Let's just say that unless they are hiding something, they have nothing to fear and leave it at that."_

_The door to the office flung open and a young woman stood there eyebrow raised, "You' she said pointing at General Travis, "Out. Now."_

"_You have no authority-" he began, only to be cut off by the president himself._

"_Actually she does Orrin. You need to leave," he said dimissing him._

_He left and the girl immediately turned to the president, "You of all people should know, Joseph, I work _alone_. And what do you do, you set me up with seven arrogant men who put masculinity above brains. _Cowboy _has a suicide mission and he's the _LEADER _of all things."_

"_That's the reason I chose _YOU, _Kole, you can break through his ice and give him a reason to live again."_

_Kole sighed, "I get close to no one, Uncle Joseph. You know this, and why."_

"_And you know why I want you to do this." Joseph sighed, "You're the only one who can do it Kolie. I'm sorry, but my decision is final."_

_The girl was near tears, "Please don't do this, Joseph, please."_

"_Dismissed, Agent Morgan," his decision was final. She _WOULD _follow orders, and he knew it, no matter where it lead, she'd follow them._

_She arrived at the base and changed into a pair of tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt._

_She found team seven in the training room and puled out her whistle, gaining their attention, "Line up into formation, gentlemen. We have work to do."_

_The leader in black looked at her. His 6'5" frame towering over her 5'2", "Why should I take orders from you?"_

_She raised an eyebrow,"Are you really asking me that, Colonel Larabee? If so, I want to see 10 laps and the training room, _NOW_!"_

_Larabee laughed, "I don't take odrers from little girls like you."_

"_From what I've seen, you don't take orders from anyone, anyway, so why don't you humor me?"_

"_I'll humor you," he said, throwing a punch at her, only to find himself on the ground, hands behind his back in cuffs, "Anyone else want to try that?"_

_General Travis looked at his men who were sporting different injuries, "Can any of you explain how an 18 year old beat the crap out of you and walked out without a scratch?" when he got no reply, he turned to Larabee, "And you, why did you antagonize her? I warned you of her training."_

_When no one ansered, he ordered them to apologize, before kicking them out._

Nikole woke with a start and quickly sat up, only to feel dizziness wash over her, "Nikole?" the quiet voice of Trent Malloy, made her slowly oen her eyes, "You with me, honey?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "Is everyone okay?"

"Eveyone's fine, we were worried about you honey."

"Shouldn't worry about me," she said, passing out in his arms.

Jordan pulled the curtain back, "She's just sleeping now, she'll be okay."

A black Buick pulled into the driveway and a man in uniform got out carrying his duffle bag. Family came running out to meet him, and hugs and hand shaked were exchanged.

The young man entered the room, and saw Trent holding his wife. Trent smiled and handed her over, careful of the IV.

"She's all yours Johnathan."

THE END!

Yeah sorry it took so long, You can shoot me now, I promise it was all because I debated on whether I should kill my OC Nikole or not She threatened to dispose of me if I tried so she's still alive J


End file.
